There Is Enough To Go Around
by Barkateer1Fan
Summary: After the Adams-Foster clan goes through losing their baby sister Frankie, will they be open to fostering two-year old Mila for the time being?
1. Chapter 1

There Is Enough To Go Around

**So not sure if I will continue this one, but I was so sad when they killed off Frankie, and wanted the sense of a baby/toddler in the Foster household. Tell me what you think so far!**

So. Much. Paperwork. This was going to take all day if she couldn't keep up the pace.

Lena sat at her desk, her hand brushing through her in hair in frustration. The kids had already left about a half an hour ago. If she was lucky, she should get through, and be home by four. Much to her annoyance, her cell phone rang, breaking her concentration. Probably Stef, wanting to know if she would be home in time to make dinner, or if they should just do take-out. Her partner knew how hard the first week was after the summer break. Not bothering to check the caller ID, she raised her cell phone to her ear.

"Stef, I will be able to make dinner, I am...getting somewhat close." she groaned, waiting for her love's usual chuckle, but was only met with silence.

"Um...Lena? It's Bill…." The voice finally answered.

"Oh, I am sorry Bill, I thought you were Stef...how are you?" Lena answered as confidently as she could. Worries raced through her mind however. Why was Bill calling? Was there something wrong with Callie's file? Was he or someone else going to try to take her away again? Lena knew she wouldn't be able to go through that again. After the first time, it nearly broke her heart as she watched her daughter, being forced by the services to leave her home, because her and Stef lost focus of their fostering license. Callie should have been adopted. But yet again, the girl always seemed to have the wrong end of the luck, and the social services had failed her once again, not noticing that she had a different father until the day of her adoption. Poor Callie.

"I am good Lena...how are the kids?"

"Good. They are all adjusting pretty well. Still working on Callie's adoption, but we are getting closer I think...Bill...is there something you wanted? I am a little busy and you are making me nervous."

"Oh, sorry...I guess I was wondering if you guys could do me a favor…."

"What kind of favor?"

"Well...you see there was this car accident with involving a mother and her daughter."

Lena gasped. Car accidents were horrible, especially nowadays with reckless teenagers and their texting and drinking.

"Thats awful."

"Yes it is. You see, both lived, but the mother is in critical condition and in a coma, and the child really has no other family to take her in and so…"

"Are you asking if Stef and I could take another child? We are already very full with the five we have…" Lena sighed, but couldn't help but feel horrible for the child. Not only did she get in a car accident and lose her mother with no guarantee with her waking up, but also having to be thrown into the system.

"I know Lena I know but she...seems very sheltered and is very wary around people, particularly men...it would just be for a little while. We are trying to contact her father who is shown to have visits with her. He is enlisted in the army, but we aren't aware when he is supposed to come back...I just thought she would feel better being with someone who understood kids like you do..."

Lena paused. "How old is she?"

"Two and a half, according to her birth certificate."

Two? It had been a long time since Stef and her had fostered a child so young...Jesus and Mariana were nearly six when they arrived, and only one other child that was temporary was three and a half. Both Lena and Stef still faced the pain after losing Frankie, and stood confused on whether it would be wise or not. Sure, they could somehow make room, and someone would be coming back for her, but could her and Stef bear to have a toddler roaming the house, making them think of what could have been with Frankie? Would the kids be okay with a toddler being in the home?

"Um...let me talk to Stef first."

"Okay, but get back to me soon. I need to know before five, in case I need to place her somewhere else."

* * *

Stef answered on the second ring.

"Hello Love, I was just about to call you when you were going to come home."

Lena smiled. "I thought you would...so, Bill called."

A wary silence.

"And?"

"It seems a two and half year old girl was in a car accident with her mother...the mom is in a coma and the girl has no where to go…"

"Lena, you can't be serious?" The blonde answered, knowing where this was going.

"I know babe I just...thought I would ask. The girl is probably so scared, and we still the crib and some toys from Franki-just forget it. I'll tell Bill we don't have the room." Lena replied.

Stef paused a minute, almost making Lena think her wife had hung up on her. Finally, Stef spoke.

"How long would she stay?"

"It's temporary Bill says. They are tracking her father who has wanted custody for awhile, but the mother didn't want him to for reasons unknown. They say she is wary of people, but Bill didn't mention any signs of abuse, other than being very sheltered…" Lena rambled. Lena always had a good heart, wanting to rescue all the children who were unwanted or on the streets, like a pound puppy. Stef kept her grounded, so they didn't end up with a billion kids living in their home. And yet, this little girl could be their way to experience what it would have been like to have raised their daughter. For Lena to experience motherhood or parenthood with a younger child, even if she wasn't a baby.

"Maybe we could talk to the kids first." Stef answered.

"Really Stef? You are considering it? Are you okay?" Stef laughed a little.

"Yeah, I mean I thought you were crazy at first but...I guess I can't help but think of Frankie…"

Lena smiled softly. Her and her wife were on the same page.

"Okay...lets talk to the kids."


	2. Chapter 2

There Is Enough To Go Around

**Again, another short chapter, but I am still coming up with ideas for this story and testing the waters to know where I wanna go with it. Thank you for all your lovely comments, and your encouragement for me to keep writing! Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

After Stef hung up the phone with Lena, she sighed a loud sigh. Another kid in the house? Could she be going insane with even the consideration of letting another child come stay with them, and a toddler at that? It's not that Stef hated having children in their home, but things were already tight with space and money as it was, and adding a toddler to mix would definitely stir the calm waters they had had for awhile.

But it would be new. Its not like they weren't going to face the challenge and difference when Frankie was supposed to be born, and if Stef was honest with herself, she was almost excited for it. Not only with the birth of a new daughter, but with a child who needed her. Not just with homework or advice, but a child who needed help with the necessities. Stef had missed that with Brandon, some of the times being the most memorable, and poor Lena never got to experience that with a child so young.

Leaving with the thought, Stef ambled down the stairs to her family. Callie and Jude were found in the kitchen, Callie helping her brother with some homework, the rest of the kids sprawled out on the couch in the living room.

"Hey guys, can you meet me in the kitchen? We need to talk about something." Stef called, as she took a seat with Callie and Jude at the counter. Callie suddenly wrapped her arm around Jude's shoulder protectively, as the rest of the kids walked cautiously in the kitchen, looks of confusion and some guilt present on their face.

"Jeez you guys, why so nervous?" Stef chuckled, hoping to relieve the tension in the room, but she was only met with silence.

"You guys aren't in trouble, unless there is something you need to tell me about."

Everyone breathed out a sigh, and smiled while shaking their head.

"If we aren't in trouble, then what do you need to talk to us about Mom?" Jude asked curiously, causing Stef to smile. Jude had been calling Lena 'Mama' way longer than calling Stef 'Mom', and Stef for one was glad to hear him opening up to her.

"Well...Bill called and was wondering if we were willing to let another kid stay with us for awhile."

"Really Mom? Another kid? Aren't we packed as enough as it is? Where would they sleep?" Mariana asked dramatically, Stef expecting her youngest daughter to begin the protest.

"She would sleep in me and Mama's room. And that is why we wanted to talk to you guys first, before deciding on this." Stef tried to answer her daughter calmly, though she was suddenly irritated with her daughter's attitude.

"In your room? How old is she?" Callie asked confused, as she removed her arm from her brother's shoulder.

"She is around two, so it is appropriate. No one would have to share their room. And it is only temporary. She isn't adoptable, and probably won't ever be. Her mom is in a coma from a car accident they were both in, and her dad is in the war in Afghanistan. When he comes back or her mom wakes up, she will be placed with either of them."

"What if the mom doesn't wake up, or the dad dies fighting? What of her then?" Jude asked, suddenly feeling sympathetic of the little girl.

"Well they say the dad isn't in the dangerous field, like he doesn't actually fight. But, she will be placed in another foster home if that does happen. Me and Mama aren't looking to adopt, guys. She just needs somewhere safe for awhile." Stef finished, gazing at her children's faces. They all seemed to gain some sympathy, and Mariana bounced her actions by acting excited.

"Another girl in the house...hopefully she will be a little more girly than this one." Mariana laughed, as she nodded her head into the direction of Callie.

Callie smiled and brushed it off, but still seemed a little nerved.

"Callie? How do you feel about this?" Stef asked, a little worried about her daughters nervousness.

"I am fine with it...Its just...are you guys okay with it? I mean after what happened with...you know."

Stef smiled. Bring it to Callie to make sure everyone else was happy and their feelings weren't hurt, above her own. She had a mother's heart.

"I think me and Mama will be fine. I think it might...help us move on and progress honestly. As long as you guys are okay by that. Jesus? Brandon? You two are oddly silent." Stef questioned her two older boys. Brandon looked unphased and bored, like he had been through this enough times. Jesus however, although always jumpy, seemed to be more on edge and maybe a little angry.

"It's okay with me. I mean it's temporary, and it should be interesting with a toddler in the house. As long as she isn't breaking or touching my things." Brandon finally answered, as he looked at Jesus.

"I was kinda hoping we weren't going to have to deal with little kids anymore…" Jesus answered his mother, though he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Whats wrong with little kids?" Stef asked.

"Nothing, its just they get in the way, and like Mariana said, it is still cramped in this house, sharing a room or not." Jesus had friends with younger siblings, and they did nothing but bug and take their siblings things. One of them actually scratching Jesus' expensive skateboard. He didn't think about it too much with a baby on the way, but knowing a toddler was going to be in the house, set him off a little.

"I understand love...it would take us awhile to adjust but you would get used to her. But I want you to remember, that we took you into our home when you had nowhere to go. It wouldn't seem fair not to be able to offer that to her. We have Callie and Jude now, and you like them right?" Stef asked, as she ruffled Jude's hair.

Jesus sighed. The guilt trip. Jesus wasn't the one to really think things through and to just go with the flow. It was only temporary he reminded himself, and he didn't have to interact with her too much if he didn't want to.

"Yeah, alright. It's okay with me she stays here."

Stef nodded, before landing her eyes on her youngest son, who seemed a little dazed.

"Jude...what do you think?"

He looked about his older siblings, who nodded encouragingly to him. He shrugged and even gave his mom a little smile.

"Of course she can. She needs us, just like Callie and I did. Besides, I would like to try out my big brother role."

Stef beamed while she got up from her seat to hug Jude's shoulders from the back.

"Alright my lovelies, let me call Mama then, and bring this little one home."


	3. Chapter 3

There Is Enough To Go Around

It was nearly five o'clock, and the whole family anticipated for the little girl. The teenagers all in their respected bedrooms, and Stef and Lena preparing dinner. Both mothers nervously cut up vegetables, and prepared the lagasa. Could they do this? Was it even smart to bring a toddler in at this time? Before they could let their thoughts get the best of them and maybe try to get out of their decision, the doorbell rang.

Lena wiped her hands on a dish towel, Stef already on her way to open the door. Bill stood awkwardly at the door, a small backpack in his right hand, and the precious little girl holding his left hand. She was very small, and looked as if she was a bit malnourished by the looks of her thin arms and lack of color of her cheeks. But she was probably one of the most prettiest children either woman had seen. Her light blues shined brightly, her dark brown hair, that could be debated on if it was black if wet or hidden in the shade, brought out most of the blueness of her beautiful eyes. However, the timidness and absolute look of horror, soon took the mothers out of awe of her beauty. She suckled hard on the little lime green pacifier in her mouth, while her wide eyes looked warily in the new environment. Lena was the first to approach the pair.

"Hello Bill."

"Hi...thank you so much for having her...she had stayed at the hospital the last couple days, making sure she was completely healed from the accident."

"So she is fully recovered?"

"Yes, she has some stitches on her side though, so be wary of that. There's already an appointment made for you guys to take her in the following week."

"What is her name? I don't think that was ever brought up." Stef laughed, as she continued holding the front door open.

"Mila. Mila O'Malley."

"Is there anything else we should know before we take over?" Stef decided to take over the conversation, seeing her wife was entranced with the toddler at Bill's side.

"Well, as you can see, she is very shy and from what I have heard from the neighbors, her mother was a bit paranoid of the outside world, and rarely left. They lived in poverty, though the father sent money, but the mom didn't work, hence why Mila is so small. No abuse shown…"

Bill stammered, before being interrupted.

"Anything a little more personal to this little beauty? Sleeping patterns, eating habits…" Lena spoke up, looking at the social worker.

"Oh well, I am not fully sure. I haven't known her that long. Other than her being very quiet, she is not potty trained, and that pacifier keeps her from crying all day. The nurses said she hadn't stopped crying until that was put in her mouth."

"Oh the poor girl…" Lena said, as she gazed back at Mila. Lena longed to touch her, wrap her in her arms and rock her until the girl knew she was safe, but by the look in Mila's face, the toddler was already uncomfortable with Lena being so close.

"She will warm up to us I am sure...all the others did eventually. Even Miss Thing, and I thought she was mute when she first arrived." Stef joked, hoping to calm her and her wife's worries about the insecure child. Would the girl trust them? She was so young, and it seemed her mother taught her to fear everyone but her.

"I am sure she will...well here is her things, though it isn't much. Some funds to start supporting her...and I will be in touch with you guys in about a week or so to check progress and the report on how everything is going." Bill finished, as he let go of the toddler's hand. Mila didn't look eager to grab Bill's hand again, but she didn't seem too thrilled to being left by a somewhat familiar face, and staying with yet again another pair of strangers. Once Bill left, Lena turned to the young girl and offered her arms out.

"Hi Mila...my name is Lena. We are going to have dinner soon, but would you like to go into the kitchen and have a snack?" With that, the toddler sat down in the spot she stood in, indicating her motive not to be picked up. Lena looked over at her partner. Stef got to the girls level, but made sure to keep her distance.

"Hey hon, my name is Stef...we aren't going to hurt you, this is a safe place. Are you hungry?" The little girl gave no kind of response, her figure completely still apart from the fierce sucking on her binky. "Maybe, when you are ready, you could come into the kitchen, and we can make you and Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, or you could have some Goldfish?"

"Stef, she is two and scared...she won't just walk into the kitchen when she is ready…" Lena said.

"I am just wanting her to feel comfortable, instead of forcing her. Maybe we should just give her some time alone?"

Lena sighed. This was going to take longer than she thought. She didn't want to leave the girl alone, but maybe it would help her not feel as pressured. "Alright."

Little did they know, as soon as the women walked back into the kitchen, did the toddler dart from her spot, to hide a place to hide.

* * *

Jude walked out of his room, as the smell of dinner wafted through the air, making his stomach growl. He was determined to wash his hands quickly and make it down the stairs and get some dinner before Jesus and Brandon took most of it. Although his Mama always made enough, Jesus seemed to get most of it before Jude got the chance. After he washed his hands, he almost got to the stairs, before he heard a small whimper sound. He tilted his head thoughtfully. Jude gazed at his surroundings, as he attempted to find the source. Some shaking finally stirred from an abandoned blanket that laid in the hallway. Curiosity got the best of him, as he flipped the blanket up. He was startled at first, at the sight of the small girl, huddled in the

blanket. She seemed to shiver, but he was unsure if she was cold or scared. Maybe both. It finally hit him, that she must be his new foster sister.

"Hi...are you okay?" He asked quietly. She gave no reply, but she looked at him more curiously. He was younger then all the other people she had met, and seemed to pose less of a threat. And she was under a blanket, which always gave her some type of security.

"You don't need to be scared...we are nice people. We have food, a bed, and toys...would you like to play with some toys?" Jude offered, seeing her eyes bright up a little. He figured Stef and Lena were busy, and he decided it was his time to test his big brother skills. He swifted off to his room to grab a small red toy car from his drawer, something he had held on since he went into the foster system. It always made him feel better, maybe more connected with his past, and the happiness it once brought him.

He returned to the toddler, who peeked her head up at him at his return.

"This my toy car, but you can play with it if you want." Jude said, as he laid on the floor with her, and handed her the car. She took it diligently, but didn't quite know what to do with it. "Here...look, it drives on the floor. Vroom vroom!" Jude told her, as he placed his hands over hers, to help her drive it. She flinched back, pulling her hand back to her sides, as she let go of the toy. But Jude wasn't offended. He might have been a little too bold. So he continued to drive it himself, making occasional car noises, and made her smile a little at times as she watched him intently.

"Mila? Honey, where are you?" Lena called, clearly worried, as she could be heard frantically running around downstairs.

Jude looked at the toddler, and figured she must be who Lena was looking for. "Mama, she is up here with me!" Jude called out, to which Lena hurried up the stairs to find Mila and Jude on the floor.

"Oh thank goodness! Don't scare me like that sweetheart…" Lena scolded lightly, as she looked at the frightened girl under the blanket. "What were you guys doing?"

"Playing with my car...she seemed to calm down after awhile…" Jude said, hoping he wasn't going to get in trouble for not telling Lena she was upstairs. Lena just smiled at her son, and gave him a small hug on his shoulder.

"Thank you hon, you are a good big brother. She seems to like you. So Mila…" Lena said as she directed herself next to the child, and knelt down on the floor next to her. "It's time for dinner, so you have two choices. You can follow me downstairs or I will have to carry you." Lena said. She knew toddlers needed choices and structure, Mila being no exception. If she was going to get comfortable living with the family, Lena was sure that the structure and routine they provided and what toddler's needed, that she would adapt fairly quickly. Mila looked over at the stairs, and then back at Lena. The toddler hadn't thought much about going up the stairs, but going down them was another story. Her and her mother's old apartment didn't have stairs. Reluctantly, she sighed and stayed put, knowing the woman would pick her up.

"Alright, I guess I will carry you." Lena said after the girl eyed the stairs warily. Carefully, Lena scooped up the girl, taking the blanket with her, feeling as the girl shivered underneath. Jude followed and preceded to talking to the girl.

"Dinner is really good here, Lena is a good cook. And Lena and Stef are good moms too...they are really nice, as are the rest of the kids...you will see." he said, and Lena felt the girl begin to release some of her body's tension. It looked like Jude had become her ally. Once in the kitchen, Lena placed the small girl in the new high chair they bought, which Mila immediately showed disliking to, as the food tray was placed across her lap. She started kicking her legs, while her arms pushed against the seat, as she attempted to lift herself from the chair. Her pacifier slipped from her mouth, and she began whimpering. Stef went to her, and tried to talk softly.

"Hey little princess. This is the chair from where you eat...It won't hurt you. See, look. Its a table to eat some fishes off of it." Stef tried to explain, as she dumped some Goldfish crackers on the tray. But Mila wouldn't even look at it.

"Mila...look, yummy." Jude tried, exampling as he took a Goldfish off the tray and plopped it into his mouth. Mila only watched Jude for a minute, before she became inconsolable, and the tears began to set in. Lena couldn't take it anymore, and lifted the girl out of the chair, as she held the little one safe in her arms. Mila calmed down almost instantly, and even laid her head down on Lena's shoulder.

"Looks like the high chair is not a favorite." Stef said, as she watched the little one still struggle to control her tears. Lena only cooed and rubbed the girl's back, while Jude stood behind his Mama and made silly faces at Mila, to cheer her up.

"Here Love, give her to me. You need to finish dinner, because if I do, you know that I will burn it somehow." Stef joked, while extending her arms out to Lena. Lena wanted to hold onto her a little longer, seeming as if the toddler began to trust her. But she knew Mila needed to trust Stef too, and slowly handed her over to Stef. Mila shot her head up, her little arms reaching from Lena.

"We will see Lena in a minute. Lets go into the living room for awhile, yeah? Jude can come with us?" Stef said to the little girl, who nodded her head a little. The first indication of an answer all night. They were on the right track.


	4. Chapter 4

There Is Enough To Go Around

**Thank you so much for the kind comments, you guys are amazing! Keep em coming, and I will keep up the chapters!**

If Lena thought that dinner was a task to get through with the toddler, she should have known that bedtime would be worse. Because the high chair was out of the question, she sat on Lena's lap, whom both herself and Stef fed like an infant between them eating their own dinners. The other kids talked among themselves quietly, wary of the obviously terrified toddler. Stef encouraged them to interact and talk with Mila, but none of the kids looked interested in doing so, apart from Jude, who was the only reason Mila cooperated with anything. And now, two hours of rocking and singing to the little girl had passed, but she absolutely refused to fall asleep. She only gazed at Lena, not terrified or curious, but merely just to stare, the green pacifier never failing to leave her mouth, much to Lena's dismay. Two and half was far too old still depend on a pacifier. But Lena allowed it, taking in the consideration of the girl's distress and situation. Baby steps, it would require baby steps.

"It's okay to sleep sweetheart...you need to sleep. You need your beauty rest, so you can grow big and strong. Jude is going to sleep." Lena whispered to the girl, who only blinked slowly at her. Stef walked in with her pajamas, and extended a cup of tea to her wife.

"Still not asleep yet?"

"Not even close...I don't know what else to do...Stef, can I do this? Maybe I wasn't meant to be a mother of a young child…"

Stef walked to her wife, and placed her finger on her wife's lips to shush her.

"Hush my Love...You are doing great, she is just nervous and scared. She never has been around this many people before, or have been apart from her mother for so long. Honestly, I am surprised she hasn't had a real meltdown, apart from the high chair incident. Maybe we should just lay her down in her crib, and she can fall asleep on her own. I am home all day tomorrow, so she can sleep in."

Lena sighed and handed Stef the girl. Her wife was probably right anyways...the girl needed some time, and Lena needed to go to bed. Her and the kids had school tomorrow, and it was nearly ten. Lena followed her wife up the stairs, and Stef decided that Mila should be her helper in telling the kids good night. Of course, Mila didn't say anything but looked a little intrigued at the idea. Stef stopped by the girl's room first, where both mother's kissed their daughters heads and told them good night.

"Good night Mila." Mariana whispered to the toddler, offering a little wave. Mila returned it with a hint of a smile. Callie only watched, making silent observations on the kid. It was definitely going to take some time getting used to a toddler being around the house, and this one in particular had looked like she had experienced only horror in the world. Not that Callie couldn't relate to the that.

Next was the younger boys room. Both boys were in bed, Jesus on his phone and Jude content with a video game.

"Alright boys, time to hit the sack. Good night, I love you my babies." Stef said as she provided the same ritual as she did with her girls, followed by Lena.

"Good night Milla, don't let the bedbugs bite!" Jude said as he too gave her a wave, who received a smile from little one, followed by her nose crinkling slightly and a little wave back. "She sure loves our Judicorn." Stef said, causing her youngest son to smile proudly. He liked being the big brother so far, and the only one Mila truly liked at the moment.

Lastly was Brandon, who already had fallen asleep, a book laid open on his stomach. Lena turned off his light and was handed Mila as Stef removed the book and tucked her oldest son in. The ladies return to their bedroom, where Lena placed a kiss on the young girl's head, before laying her down in the crib and tucking her in. The toddler laid still at first, unsure what was happening, before turning to her side, her eyes beginning to flutter sleepily.

"Good night Little Miss." Stef said standing over the crib, as she blew Mila a kiss, and wandered over to her own bed, Lena following behind.

"Are you sure she will be okay?" Lena asked, her nerves getting the best of her.

"She will be fine Love, and if she cries, we will be right here to comfort her. She looked like she was going to fall asleep, so just breathe. We got through the day." Stef answered in a whisper and kissed her wife tenderly.

"Okay Hon...you're right. Good night." Lena ended, giving the blonde a final kiss before turning over, and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

Whimpers. Lena heard whimpers.

She rubbed her tired eyes, and padded into Stef's side of the bed, but was suddenly surprised not to met her wife's body, but a piece of paper. Lena grabbed her phone to shine the light on the paper, and read that Stef was called in, and not to worry. She would be home before Lena had to leave for work. Lena sighed. She hated when Stef had to be called in during the night, it usually indicating that there was a dangerous case going on, and the police station needed all the help they could get. But she had made peace with Stef's work,(or at least she thought she did) and she needed to relax. Suddenly, a tiny voice calling out the words 'Mama' reached Lena's ears. It must be Mila.

Lena slowly reached to turn the lamp on, and tiptoed to the crib. She knew that the toddler's words weren't directed at her, but it excited her and broke her heart all at the same time. The good thing being the child had finally spoken, the bad thing being she cried out for her mother. The one at the hospital. The one that might not ever wake up. The one who had taught this young girl to fear everyone else.

Mila sat up in the crib, her little lip quivering, and small tears hitting her hand. She looked so tiny and helpless. Like she had been kicked to the curb, her whole world being taken away

from her, which in reality, it had. And yet she didn't express her emotion through a tantrum like most frustrated toddler's would. Which is what scared the Lena the most.

"Hi Sweetheart...are you feeling sad?" Lena asked gently, as she knelt on the floor, her hand peeking over the crib, to pose less of a threat. Mila looked up, as her lip continued to quiver, her body soon following behind. It nearly broke Lena's heart. "Why are you so sad?" Mila didn't answer right away, but when she did, she couldn't meet Lena's eyes. "Mama." She replied, the tears beginning to swell in her eyes again.

Lena wanted nothing more to grab the girl and hold her close, and tell her that she had her, and wasn't alone. But the girl was so vulnerable now, and being so bold might backfire and wake the whole house.

"Can I give you a hug? I really think Mila could use a hug. They always make me feel better." Lena said, feeling her whole tears begin to surface. Mila thought a moment, but as she soon as she saw one of Lena's tears race down her cheek, Mila stood up, and reached for Lena, to whom Lena picked up readily. The brunette wrapped Mila's blanket around her, and held the girl close to her breast, as she took the girl to her bed. She laid down, and laid the little one to her side, crooked comfortably in Lena's arm. Lena did some casual comforting touches, like combing through the girl's dark hair, and making thumb circles on her back. Once the tears subdued and Mila's tense body seemed to relax, Lena spoke.

"I know you miss your mommy honey...she just got really hurt, and she needs to get better. She wanted us to take care of you until she got back. We want make sure you are happy and healthy when she gets all better. Maybe in a couple days we could visit her, would you like that?" Mila nodded her head slowly, before sleepily laying her head on Lena's arm. The nice lady reminded her of her mommy so much.

"Could you use your voice Mila honey? You have such a beautiful voice." Lena asked hopefully.

"...yes." Mila responded.

"Me and Stef and all our kids are here to make you feel safe, until you can be returned your mommy." Lena said, she placed a kiss on the girl's forehead, who to Lena's surprise, made the little ones body relax even more. Lena peeked at the clock, it reading to be nearly three-thirty.

"Alright Love Bucket, lets go back to your own bed…"But when Lena tried to stand up, Mila clung onto Lena, and made no notion to want to be let go. Lena smiled, her heart melting. Mila was beginning to open up to her. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

"You wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Mila nodded into Lena's arm, too tired now to speak now. Lena went back to grab Mila's binky, which the girl grabbed quickly and put it in her mouth.

"Alright kiddo. Lets go to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

There Is Enough To Go Around

**Thank you all so much for your lovely comments, I can't wait to hear more from you! **

It was around five in the morning by the time Stef had got back home. She was called into a drug deal with multiple people inside, the police needing as many cops to arrest and book in jail. She was supposed to be off work today, but because of the bust, she was given the next three days off with pay. Just enough time to spend with her family, as well as bond with their newest member, while finding a daycare or sitter for her when Lena and her were both working.

The blonde trudged up the stairs to her bedroom, the family not supposed to be up and around for another hour. Sleep was out of the question, Stef already had her coffee, and decided to take a shower, and peek in on little Mila. As she entered the bedroom, she stole a glance at her wife, to be surprised by another person in the bed. That person being no one but Mila. The little girl was snuggled close to Lena's chest, Lena's arms wrapped protectively around her. Stef couldn't help but smile and snap a picture of the moment. No doubt Lena was beyond ecstatic that Mila was opening up. Stef leaned in to kiss her wife's forehead before heading into the shower.

By the time she was done and dressed, and started on breakfast, she could hear her crew shuffling around upstairs, fighting over the bathroom. About twenty minutes later, Lena came downstairs, with Mila still in her pajamas and her hair in a mess. She clung nervously to Lena, as Stef came into her view.

"I see someone has taking a liking to you. Good morning lovelies." Stef said, as she leaned in for kiss from her wife. Lena kissed her back, before taking a seat at the counter, the toddler keeping her head buried into her neck.

"So what kind of call-in was it?" Lena asked, as she took a sip of a glass of milk that was set on her place at the counter.

"Drug bust, but it went down pretty easily. Still took forever with the paperwork." Stef explained as calmly as she could. She knew Lena was not fond of her job, especially after Stef got shot over a year ago. She hated to worry Lena, and found that writing notes put both women more at ease instead of waking Lena and having her stay awake worried. Stef walked to the stairs.

"Come on kiddos, breakfast is ready!"

"Do you really have to yell?" Lena asked. Not only did she not like the habit, but from Mila's sudden jump at the raised voice, she did not appreciate it either.

"Sorry Love, but going up the stairs doesn't get easier with age. Would you like some eggs little one?" Stef asked, as she bent down a little in front of the girl to make eye level. Mila sat up a little, her curiosity peeked, but not enough to make her talk.

"Why don't you answer her sweetie?" Lena asked, knowing that it was Stef she was going to be staying with all day. She would have to warm up to her too.

Mila nodded, and Stef immediately smiled, praising the girl's cooperation. "Lets sit in your chair, huh? You can sit right next to Lena and Jude if it is a little scary." Stef said, trying to make it easier. If her wife was going to eat anything, Mila would need to sit in her own chair. It seemed to work, for she nodded a little and sat quietly as Lena placed her in the high chair and Stef set down the plate. The amount of eggs and torn up toast might have been a little too much, but Stef figured they needed to fatten her up somehow. Mila picked up the food delicately with her fingers at first, but eventually put it in her mouth. As soon as all the kids shuffled downstairs, she stopped. She didn't cry or reach for the either of the woman, but sat completely still.

The teenagers went about their morning as rambunctious and noisy as usual, their nervousness of the toddler seeming to subside overnight. Jude continued to talk with Mila, and she seemed to be a little more mellow with her two favorite people beside her, but she refused to eat now, even after being reminded or Lena had tried to feed her herself. As the kids began finishing up, and bustling around the kitchen, she tensed up and gripped her earlobes, and looked like she was on the verge of a meltdown or a panic attack.

"Are you done sweetheart? You didn't eat much." Lena asked softly, as she wrinkled her forehead in worry.

"Maybe she likes ketchup on her eggs like me? They taste kinda gross plain huh?" Jesus interjected, as he proceeded to pour a glob of ketchup her plate. The toddler took her hands off her ears, and looked at the plate then at Jesus, confusion plastered on her face instead of fear. She finally wrinkled her nose, and pushed the plate towards him, causing a round of chuckles.

"The girl has sense." Callie said as she left the kitchen in search of her back pack.

"You are the only freak here Jesus, don't corrupt her please. Hey, could I help you pick out an outfit for her Mom?" Mariana teased, before turning her head to face the blonde.

"Not today sweets, she doesn't have much and you need to go to school. Mama and I are going to go shopping for clothes and toys after she gets back, but you can come with us if you want." Stef answered, as she began clearing the counter.

"Yes, I would love to!" Mariana said as she bounded out of the kitchen, soon followed by the others.

"Stef, if you guys can't find something to do, maybe you should go to the store and pick up some groceries. Some sippy cups and maybe like some Pediasure. If she is not going to eat, I would rather she have a supplement and get some meat on her. She is awfully small." Lena said as she picked up Mila and held her close, the toddler wrapping her legs around the woman.

"Of course, that sounds like a good outing. You should be going Love, or you are going to be late." Stef said, reaching for the toddler.

Lena pushed Mila out a little to get a clear focus of her face. "Mila, I have to go to work but I will be back. Stef will stay with you today, and you are going to have a lot of fun. When I come home, we are going to get some toys and clothes for you, and maybe go somewhere to eat. How does that sound?" Lena asked, as the toddler's eyes grew in fear, her arms tightening around Lena's arms. Mila didn't want Lena to leave her. If she couldn't have her mama, then Lena was the best option. The curly-haired woman was a lot like her mother after all.

"It seems that she has a harder time attaching to more than one person." Stef commented, as she watched the girl look as if she would break apart if she were to pry her off her wife's arms.

"Well as far as we know, she only knew and trusted her mother. She only needed one person her whole life. But I am sure she will bond with you over the course of the day." Lena directed towards the blonde, before she kissed Mila's forehead as a final goodbye. Lena knew the longer she stayed, the harder the separation would be.

"I will be back sweetheart. When that little hand on that clock points to the three, I will be home. Stef is going to be here with you all day, and she is really fun." Of course Mila still clung on, Lena's words having no meaning to the toddler. Mila's mother never left her, until now.

It broke Lena's heart as she ripped the now crying toddler from her arms, and handed her to Stef. Both woman now knew what the hospital was talking about with her loud crying. Big tears fell down her pale face, as her arms reached for Lena and Stef attempted to calm and hold the wriggling toddler. Not that Lena was much different, Jude and Callie both having to grab her arms to escort her to the car, Lena wanting to go back and calm the now screaming child that could be heard from the driveway. Much different from the mute girl they had met last night.

"She will be okay Mama, Mom has her." Jude reassured gently, whom gained a kiss from Lena on his forehead. "You're right baby. Lets go to school."

* * *

Stef immediately grabbed the little girl's pacifier, who grabbed it readily and was quieted. Stef continued to hold her, while she swayed and reassured her that she was safe and Lena was going to come back. Once the tears began to subdue, Stef carried her to the bedroom and set her gently on the master bed. Grabbing the girl's backpack, she initially searched for some clothes, but only found her own disgust. The only clothes found was the jeans and shirt she arrived in, and another shirt. She understood the mother was poor, but really? She was so scared that she couldn't find more clothes for her daughter? There was always donated clothes around. But then again, she didn't seem to be able to even feed her daughter properly, so clothes were probably not as important.

She sighed, before grabbing the jeans and extra t-shirt to dress the child, but only met silence and a lump in the comforter. Stef chuckled to herself, before creeping to the comforter and uncovering it quickly. Meaning for it to be a fun experience (Brandon often did that to hide from her and play when he was little) to only see the pitiful sight of the little one, curled in a ball, and the fierce sucking of the pacifier. Stef covered her again, only revealing her head as she too lay on the bed next to Mila.

"Are you hiding?" Stef asked. Mila nodded.

"Are you hiding because you are scared? Like yesterday?" Much to her surprise, the girl shook her head. "Are you sad?" Mila nodded.

"Why are you sad?" Stef asked, hoping for the child to speak.

"I want Mama…" Mila whispered, almost too quiet for Stef to even catch. So it really wasn't Lena she missed, it was still her mother. Lena was a substitute, and now she was gone. No wonder Mila acted like she did.

"I know you do. It's okay to miss her. I am sure she misses her little girl too. But she got very hurt, and needs to get better. For now, you get to stay with us, and make sure you get better too. Hey, why don't we get dressed, and then we can draw your mama a picture, so when she wakes up, you can give it to her. We have lots of colors." Stef said, as she watched the girl ponder the idea. Finally she nodded and climbed out of the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed. Stef changed her diaper and clothes, finishing off with brushing her long dark hair. It reminded her of Mariana's hair when she was little, besides Mila's not being quite that long. Mari loved her hair being brushed and played with, Stef could only imagine what Mila would end up liking and not liking as she got more comfortable.

"Alright little one, ready to go downstairs?" Stef asked, as she expected to have Mila begin to follow her out the door. When she didn't, Stef turned around to see the toddler still sitting on the bed.

"Are you coming?"

Mila reached her arms out towards Stef. "Stef, up?" she asked quietly. Stef smiled softly and raced over to the little one, before she scooped her up. Mila giggled a little, after the initial wariness of Stef charging after her, died down.

"Of course Little One."

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly, as Mila began to open up to Stef and be cooperative throughout the day. She still was quiet, only using little words when she needed to speak, but she seemed much better than that morning. The grocery store was a little difficult, Mila wanting to be held the entire time, as the amount of strangers made her nervous. Even after Stef insisted she would be fine in the cart, she still fussed until Stef wrapped her up in a blanket that covered her head. Stef gathered everything she needed from sippy cups, diapers, new pacifiers, a couple of outfits just to change her into for today, and a baby doll that she saw Mila looking at when the pair passed the toy aisle. All the while home, Stef peaked on her from the backseat, Mila rocking and giving her baby a bottle.

Lena returned home at three, and Mila was over the moon as Lena walked into the living room where Stef and the rest of the kids were watching some tv. Although Mila was obviously excited, she shyly ambled over to the brunette, as Lena gathered the girl in her arms.

"See? I came home just like I promised. Did you have fun with Stef today?" Lena asked as she brushed back some of the girl's hair affectionately. Mila nodded into Lena's chest, before wriggling off her lap to show her the new baby doll.

"Did Stef buy that for you? And your new dress?" Lena asked, as she took a quick peek at her wife, who winked at her. Mila nodded happily.

"That was so nice of her. How about we go shopping for some other new clothes and toys, and we can meet the rest of the kids at the restaurant with the play structure?" Lena said, partly to Mila and partly to the rest of the kids. Mila looked a little nervous at the mention of going to the store again, but with Lena and Stef with her, she nodded timidly at the idea, before jumping back into Lena's lap.

"Alright. Mariana, Mila, and Stef, lets go shopping ladies. We have a lot to get."

* * *

By the time the quartet had gotten to the restaurant, they were exhausted. They had bought everything they could have needed for the girl, but were quite happy with the outfits they bought, Mariana proved to have been a good choice to bring along. She knew what was appropriate and what looked adorable on the toddler, and enjoyed it very much.

The rest of the kids were already waiting in the fast food joint for the four girls, and ordered their food quickly. As they big family ate, Lena kept trying to encourage the girl to play on the play structure, but she only snuggled closer to Lena at the mention of it.

"C'mon Jesus, why don't you show her how to do it?" Stef said, gaining a scowl from her son.

"Why do you gotta pick on me? Do I look three to you?"

"No, but you got just as much energy as one." Stef teased. "You used to love it when you were little."

Jesus sighed, but smiled to himself at the memory of playing up there with Brandon and Mariana, and the fun they had. He barely would want to eat his food because of the adventures he would come up with in the old play structure.

"Alright. Look Mila, come up with me. It is so much fun." Jesus said, as he began to climb the spiral steps, almost not being able to fit. The toddler looked at him curiously, but sat still on Lena's lap.

"I'll go with you, c'mon." Jude said, as he extended his hand out to the little girl. She looked at Lena, who pushed her off her lap playfully.

"Go and play."

She was hesitant at first, but after awhile, both mothers could hear little giggles from Mila and loud shouts from Jesus. Callie eventually joined, much to Jude's persistence, and all the kids laughter could be heard from the play structure. Mariana stayed back, disgusted by the amount of germs that could be on it, while Brandon lazily hung back, not too interested in the idea of squeezing in the old tubes. But both mothers couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces, happy to be able to relive the experience of when their children were young, while seeing their little house guest personality begin to glow.


	6. Chapter 6

There Is Enough To Go Around

As the family returned home, Mila seemed tired, her head resting on Lena's shoulders. It was nearly eight o'clock, and it had been a long and eventful day for everyone. As the kids wandered off to finish homework and go to their respected rooms, Lena sat with Mila in the kitchen, checking over Jude's homework, while Stef made Mila her bath. The little one looked as if she hadn't been properly cleaned up in weeks, and Lena was itching for it to be over with. If the girl was going to react to this like she had done with everything else, it was going to take a quite a bit longer than the rest of kids when they were little.

"Alright Love, bring her up." Stef called from on top of the stairs. Lena sighed quietly, as she made her way up the stairs, Mila clinging onto Lena a little tighter due to Lena's tense, nervous body. Once they made it to the master bath, Lena closed the door behind her and attempted to set the girl down, who only continued to cling to her.

"C'mon little one, it's bath time...we got lots of toys and bubble bath! Look, see!" Stef explained excitedly, as she pointed to the formed bubbles and the rubber duckie that floated about the tub. Mila looked at it curiously at first, even putting her finger into the water to test and play with the bubbles that stuck to her fingers. She stood still as Stef proceeded to take off her clothes, but once she was left in her diaper, her eyes got wide and she immediately started to back up from the blonde, as her head shook quickly. Lena tried to grab her, hoping Mila would respond better to her, but Mila managed to dodge her too, and stood up against the wall.

"What's wrong honey? Don't you want to get all clean?" Lena asked softly, as she tried again to reach for the toddler who started to shake, but was only met with the toddler managing to get out of her reach.

"No! No, no no no no." Mila responded, as she continued to shake her head. Stef and Lena looked at her baffled, surprised by not only her sudden temperament change, but her sudden use to use her words.

"Why not? Are you scared of the water?" Stef asked, as she squatted next to her wife.

"No bath. Mama says." the toddler replied, as her arms crossed across her chest. She tried to act superior, but in reality, both the mother's could see the uncertainty and disgust at even the mention of someone else seeing her naked. And why wouldn't she be? Her mother was her sole provider, her only caretaker, no one else was even supposed to talk to the girl, much less than bathe her.

"You know Mila, you are right. Your mama probably said that only she can, but right now, we are taking care of you. And just like the rest of the kids, you need to stay clean. I am sure your mama would want you clean while she is getting better, don't you think?" Lena asked, as she watched the toddler ponder the thought. She still looked uncertain, and wouldn't move from the wall.

"It will be quick, but we need to wash your hair and body. But if you can't go to the tub yourself, I will have to help you. What do you choose?" Lena asked, her tone getting serious. There was no way of sweet talking the toddler into this one. Mila sighed but refused to move, her foot stomping on the ground. Stef couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the girl's little tantrum, but she tried to hide it, to show the seriousness of the situation Lena tried to create. Lena got up and grabbed the girl, who responded by trying to wiggle out of the brunettes arms while she let the little cries escape from her mouth, tears beginning to form.

"I think she is just tired hon. Brandon would cry over everything when he was tired." Stef said her wife finished undressing the wiggly toddler and place her into the tub. Mila continued to pout and cry until Stef began to play with her involving the rubber duck and placing a glob of bubbles on her head, which made her giggle while Lena washed her.

As Lena put the warm wash cloth to clean off her body, she was relieved not to see any sign of abuse, (some of their foster children showing some when they first arrived) but was shocked to see how tiny she really was. Sure, she changed and dressed the little one, but Mila wasn't one to sit still during that time. Her ribs could be visibly seen and her legs looked easily breakable. She knew that was one thing she would need to get advice from the doctor when they went in from her checkup. Checkup. That would go well.

"Alright, all clean. Let's get some jammies on." Lena announced, and Mila stood up in the tub, eager to get out. She looked like she had enjoyed the playtime with Stef, but it would take some getting used to, just like everything else.

Lena scooped her out with the over sized towel, and brought her to the bed to dry her off.

"Stef, look how tiny she is. This is definite neglect…"

"I don't think it was intentional babe...her mom just couldn't afford much. Bill said that the mother didn't look too much different than Miss Mila. But we are gonna fatten you up, huh?" Stef replied, as she tickled the Mila's bare tummy, gaining a smile.

After Lena dressed her, she went downstairs with Mila on her hip, to get some milk for bed and say goodnight to the rest of the kids. While Lena was out, Mariana snuck into her mom's room, where Stef was laying down, already dressed in her pajamas.

"Hey Miss Thing, are you going to bed?" Stef asked, a little curious at her daughter's entrance. Usually the kids coming into their room meant they were either sad, scared, or needed to ask for something.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask...why Mila is so quiet and small? Was she hit like Callie was? She only clings to Mama." Mariana asked timidly.

Stef's heart sank a little. She hadn't really thought too much about what the other kid's had thought of the quiet toddler, but no doubt that Mila had arrived much like Mariana did when she first arrived. Stef could only imagine what her younger daughter thought as she watched the new girl come into their home, and act very much like the young Latina girl did.

"Actually Love, she was neglected and very closed off from the world. It was only her and her mother, but the mother couldn't afford much. Neighbors said that the two barely left their house, so Mila really never knew anyone other than her mother."

"Oh...so she is kind of like me when I first arrived?"

Stef sighed to herself and gave her daughter a soft smile. "Yes, she is. Come here hon. Come snuggle with your old mom." Mariana happily complied, as she climbed into the bed, and snuggled close to Stef.

"When you came to us, you refused to speak. At all. You did did exactly what Mila does, only nodding and shaking her head when answering. The only time you did talk was to Jesus." Stef started.

"He was the only one I trusted…"

"You both were small, and you especially flighty. It took awhile for you to cling to either me or Mama."

"But I did eventually, and spoke."

"And now we get to see who you truly were. Trauma does that to children so young, but they respond in different ways. Both you and Callie were closed off, but you two opened up. Over time, Mila will too."

"So she clings to Mama because she has no Jesus?"

Stef laughed. "Yeah. She is a lot younger than you were, and she really does need someone to care for her and is used to depend on someone for comfort. Without her mother, she chose to choose Mama, whom I am guessing is probably more like Mila's mom."

"Oh...it is kind of nice to have a little kid around. A little sister in particular." Mariana responded, feeling little sad of what could have been with Frankie. Stef picked up Marina's securities quickly, and held onto the girl a little tighter.

"I know, I like it too."

**Looks like the Foster family is getting a little attached...**


	7. Chapter 7

There Is Enough To Go Around

**So I realized that I didn't really explain when this all was happening. I am envisioning this a year after The Fosters episode, so everyone is a year older and starting a new school year. Thank you, and keep up the reviews!**

"Callie baby, can you go wake up Mila? She didn't get much sleep last night, but we need to leave in twenty minutes." Lena asked Callie, as the rest of the family, excluding their house guest, sat at the counter eating breakfast.

"Sure." Callie said, as she took another quick bite of her cereal before heading upstairs. It had been a week a half since Mila had arrived at the Adams-Foster home, and a week since the little one started being watched by Lena's friend Stacy. Even though Lena hated the idea of one of her children under her care be taken care of or raised by someone else, she knew it was necessary due to her working. Lena was very happy that Stacy said she would be happy to watch her all day, since Stacy was a stay at home mom to her three-year old boy Henry. Mila seemed to like it so far according to Stacy, although the first couple of days was rough to be separated from her foster mothers, particularly Lena. But one week down, and there seemed to be less tantrums, and the little one really seemed to be opening up to not only the mothers, but to the rest of the Adams-Foster clan. Which is why Lena and Stef gave the kids chances to interact with the toddler, and allow them to not only gain some responsibility, but to bond with their new-foster sibling.

"Is she still sick?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, the poor thing. Thank goodness Stacy doesn't mind a sick toddler in her home." Stef answered.

"Well she does have a toddler, and kids that young do get sick a lot. But they usually seem to bounce back fairly quickly. I am a little worried about Mila. It's been four days, and she still is pretty sick." Lena commented to her wife, as she began to worry for the child.

"Well she has a doctor's appointment for her check up this morning doesn't she? Probably a good time to ask." Stef said, as she attempted to soothe her wife's worries.

When Callie came down the stairs, the family could see the small girl, curled up in Callie's arms, looking more pale than usual.

"Um, I don't think she is feeling well. She feels warm too." Callie finally said, as she rested a hand on the girl's forehead, her other arm guarding her protectively. Lena jumped up

quickly, to take the obviously more sick toddler from Callie, but Callie shifted the girl away from Lena.

"Callie, give Mila to me." Lena said softly, as she reached her arms out again to take Mila. But Callie wouldn't reply, her eyes never leaving the girl's face. Lena finally focused her attention on her teenage daughter, as she attempted to try to understand why Callie was suddenly so protective. Before today, Callie wasn't too involved with the new toddler, often not even bothering to talk or play with her like Jude or Mariana, and occasionally Jesus would. But now, Callie was very intent on Mila's form, her eyebrows furrowed in a worried fashion, while she arms cradled her ever so delicately but securely. Was it because of the girl's sudden frailty that she kicked into her protector mode? Sure, the whole family had seen Callie act the same with Jude when they first arrived, but she was much more laid back now.

"Callie, give Mila to Mama. She is going to take care of her. It isn't your job to care for your sick siblings, but thank you for grabbing her for us." Stef said, as she now stood behind Callie, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Callie sighed and slowly and reluctantly, handed Mila over to Lena, before going back to her seat. Lena cradled the little one in her arms, who laid very lethargically. She had thrown up multiple times in the night, but she didn't have a fever. Lena figured it was the flu, but looking and feeling her now, she did seem warm and worse than she was last night. It should have been getting better. Going over to the cabinet, Lena took a thermometer for kids, and coasted Mila into lifting her arm to stick the tool under her armpit, to take her temperature. As the family watched anxiously waiting the results, Lena looked at the number. 102.

"Not dangerously high, but definitely a fever. Lets go get you dressed and we will head off to our appointment." Lena cooed to the toddler, who looked as she had fallen back asleep.

"No doc...no doctor." Mila whined, as she snuggled closer to Lena for warmth.

"I know baby, but we have to. Maybe we can go get some ice cream afterwards if you feel better later." Lena answered, but she was not heard, Mila sound asleep in her arms for sure. She only hoped the little girl was okay.

As the two arrived into the doctor's office, the nurse lead them into their room, where Lena was instructed to remove the toddler's clothes and dress her in their patient gown. Lena nodded, as she tried to wake up the toddler so she didn't have a limp noodle to dress. Once she took her shirt off, Lena jumped and gasped aloud. A rash was spread across Mila's legs, and looked like it was spreading up her back. That wasn't there yesterday, she didn't even notice it dressing her this morning. It didn't look like chicken pox, but it was sure some type of rash. Lena finished dressing the child and held her very close to her breast. It was a mother's job to worry, but Lena couldn't help but feel like it was all her fault. This sickness was hurting her, and it now showed on the two-year old's skin. Once the doctor came in, he looked curiously at the obviously sick child and immediately started to look her over.

"I thought this was just a check-up today." he said, as he fished out a clean thermometer.

"I did too, but she has been sick the last couple of days…" Lena stammered, as the doctor put the cold object under Mila's arm, much like Lena had done that morning.

"Uhm…103. That is pretty high for the flu...how long did you say she was sick for?"

"This would be the fourth day that she has shown symptoms. Runny nose, vomiting, lethargic...and...I just noticed this rash on her back while I was dressing her. Is that part of the sickness?"

The doctor paused a moment. That couldn't be good.

"Let's take a look." He said as he lifted Mila's gown to check on her growing rash. Mila, although a little wiggly from a stranger touching her, was too tired and sick to bother to try and get away. The doctor furrowed his brows and sighed a big sigh

"I don't want to alarm you Mrs. Adams-Foster but um...I think Mila has measles...her chart is pretty much blank." He said, as he checked the toddler's bare chart again.

"Yes, well a lot of them were lost. Her mother was a bit of a hermit, and the foster system tends to lose important files like that. They lost my son's birth certificate and wrote down the wrong birth date. But Measles? Are you sure?" Lena said horrified. Measles were usually unheard of because of the vaccine, but there had been a recent outbreak in California she knew of, and could be lethal. "My family and I have been vaccinated, as well as my friend and her family Mila stays with during the day. How could she contract it?"

"Her chart does she started living with you and your wife...almost two weeks ago?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well measles actually takes about a week or two to actually start symptoms, the rash showing about three days after the normal flu-like symptoms. She most likely contracted it in her mother's care."

Lena sighed a relieved sigh, as she held Mila a little bit tighter. She wasn't the one to get her foster daughter sick. All she could do was to help her get better.

"So what happens now? Are we endangering anyone here?" Lena asked.

"Most of our patients are vaccinated for it, so you should be okay. We will disinfect this room very thoroughly. As long as your family is vaccinated, there shouldn't be a problem. There isn't much you can do, other than lots of bed rest, fluids, and fever medicine. But keep her inside. Some children and people are not protected against it, and as you probably know, it's highly contagious."

"Okay...thank you. So we should reschedule this check up when she is a bit healthier?"

"That would probably be best. I'll see you ladies in a couple weeks than? he said as he attempted to smile at Mila, who buried herself into Lena's chest. He laughed, before exiting the room and escorting the ladies out. Once Lena got Mila back in her car seat, she immediately called Stef.

"Wow, that was fast. Is she alright?" Stef said, answering Lena's call on the second ring.

"Um...she has measles…" Lena managed to get out, the impact of it all coming down on her now.

"Measles? Oh my gosh Lena…"

"The doctor said that she contracted it in her mother's care. She and we will be fine as long as she stays in the house and rests, and all the kids are vaccinated, so they are safe as well. I just can't believe it...no wonder she is so sick, and she has this rash on her back and legs...my poor baby...

"Well take special care of her today, and I will get home when I can to take care of the "Sick mom duties." She has been very cuddly since she has gotten sick, and I kind of what some Mila snuggles, since you hog her." Stef laughed, and Lena couldn't help but chuckle, her tension subduing.

"I am sure Callie will be fighting you for it. That was weird this morning, don't you think?"

"Well yes, but you know our Callie. Always mothering people when they are in need. I bet Mila reminds her of taking care of Jude in foster care, and her being sick, just kicked in Callie's mothering instinct." Stef answered, a little saddened at the memory of when Callie first came to live with them a year ago. She was more of a mother to Jude than a sister, but since then, she has taken to the role as a kid more freely.

"True. Well, I am going to start driving home, but be careful Love. I love you."

"I love you too Lena. Take care and give some lovin' to my little Munchkin for me."


	8. Chapter 8

There Is Enough To Go Around

**Thank you guys for the sweet comments! I honestly didn't think this story would get as much attention as it is getting, and I thank you kindly!**

It is around five o'clock by the time the police officer arrived home from work, to the sight of her oldest daughter, cuddling with Mila on the rocking chair. She smiled at the beautiful scene as she grabbed a beer from the fridge, soon followed by a greeting from her wife. They shared a kiss.

"How was your day?"Lena asked, as she kept a grasp on Stef's hand. Stef squeezed her hand back. Lena always needed a little reassurance that Stef was well after her dangerous job.

"Good, pretty slow however to my disliking. How about you Love? Mila doing alright?"

"She has been pretty cranky all day, not showing any interest of doing anything, particularly eating."

"She seems pretty content with Callie there."

"Yeah I know….Callie came home, and I went to the kitchen for five minutes, and they were, all cuddled up together." Lena tried to say warmly, but Stef caught onto her worried tone.

"You think we should talk to Callie about this morning?"

"I think so. I wanted to wait until you came home." Lena knew that for the year Callie had lived with them, she had opened up more with both her moms, but she still leaned into Stef a little bit more when she was upset. Though Callie wasn't really the person to come up to you when she had problems, she always seemed more relaxed when it was Stef who talked or comforted her.

"Sure, lets go ask her now." Stef answered, as she pulled her wife into the living room.

"Hey Callie Bug, can Mama and I talk to you for a second?" Stef asked, as both her and Lena sat down on the couch that was across from the rocking chair.

"Of course." Callie answered, her head slightly bowed, already prepared for this talk.

"You aren't in trouble honey, we just want to know what was going on in your head this morning...did you think I made her sick? Did you think I would hurt her?" Lena asked tentatively.

Callie continued to stroke the sleeping toddler's cheek, as she tried to fake a smile for her moms. "No, it wasn't like that….Well...when Jude and I first in Foster care, the first year he got chicken pox. He was only eight and I eleven. Nobody cared to take care of him in that house, and that was when I realized that I needed to really step it up and care and protect him….just seeing Mila this morning….just reminded me of that time I guess…"

Stef leaned in immediately, to grab Callie's hand.

"Callie, look at me." But Callie wouldn't, the shame of her actions that morning, retreated into the safe direction of the sleeping child in her arms.

"Callie." Stef tried again, as she grabbed the teen's chin carefully, and tilted her towards her face.

"You don't need to be ashamed. You were put in a grown-up position during that time, and you were doing the right thing by taking care of Jude. He needed you. And Mila will need you as well sometimes, but me and mama are the parents now, just like we parent you and Jude now. You are free to be the kid now."

Callie looked at Stef briefly, then at Lena, then back at her lap.

"I know...I appreciate that. I guess ever since Jude told me to stop babying him last year when we went camping, it's hard to let go. I was in the position so long, it's hard to break the habit. And to be honest, I like to take care of my siblings."

Lena smiled, almost tearfully, as she stood up to stand next to her daughter. She rested her hand on Callie's head, and began stroking through her hair.

"I guess that's something we have in common. And trust me, we will want you to help out with her and everyone else. You are a good leader Callie, but make sure you know your place with us." Lena smiled, gaining a chuckle from Callie.

"Deal. She is such a snuggle bug." Callie laughed, as she changed the subject and brushed some hair from the toddler's face. Mila stirred slightly, her sleepy eyes fluttering open, as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Maybe you could get her to eat? Or drink some juice...I have been trying all day." Lena said as she reached behind her to grab Mila's sippy cup, and handed it to Callie.

"Hey Munch...let's drink some juice,yeah?" Callie cooed, as she attempted to put it in the girl's mouth. Mila closed her mouth tight, the thought of something going down her throat, made her stomach churn. "Come on kid, you will feel better if you drink some." But Mila wasn't having any of it. "You know, when Jude and I were sick, my mom used to make us fruit/protein smoothies since we didn't eat much either. I bet Mila would like it."

"That a good idea Callie. Do you still remember how to make them?" Lena asked, intrigued by the healthy choice.

"Yeah, I can show you. Stef, would you mind holding her?" Callie asked.

"Of course not! You and Mama have been hogging her all day!." Stef said as she scooped up the kid. She noticed the girl was shivering a little. "Come on kiddo, lets wrap you like a burrito. You will be so warm! And maybe you will taste good too..."Stef said as she wrapped Mila like an infant, who immediately stopped shivering, but was interrupted of the peacefulness as Stef playfully kissed the toddler multiple times on her neck, mimicking like she was eating her. A loud laugh spread through the house from Mila, who only encouraged Stef to continue. Both Jesus and Jude came down after hearing the noise, they too wanting in on the fun.

"Tackle mom!" Jesus shouted, as he pounced on Stef, followed by Jude. The quartet laughed, as Stef managed to control her two boys, but also allowed them the fun. As Stef tackled the boys, Mila had managed to escape, and make it to the couch. She still felt ill, and rough housing still made her uncomfortable. Brandon finally made it downstairs, and watched hesitantly as his mom and brothers wrestled on the floor. He sat next to Mila on the couch, a little unsure if he should attempt to talk to her. He wasn't around too many kids, and he didn't quite know the appropriate way to approach her. He peeked at her, and she shivered a little, her blanket burrito fell apart during escape from the tussle on the floor. Brandon eyed the discarded blanket on the floor, and picked it up, before wrapping the little one up as tightly as he could. She smiled at him,as she batted her lashes at him.

"Oh she is flirting with you Brandon…" Callie said, as she and Lena entered back into the living room. Lena was attempting to break up the fight, but was brought down on the floor with the bunch.

"Oh no, not another sister." he teased, as Callie playfully punched him in the arm. Both Callie and Brandon had been working on acting more like siblings since the incidents last year, and they both had eased into the roles over time. It got easier, and it was to the point they could tease her each other about it.

"Here Mila, try this. It is really good. Its got bananas, strawberries, and blueberries in it." Callie said, as she now sat on the other side of Mila on the couch. Mila took it hesitantly, but was tempted by colorful cup the drink was in, and the pink bendy straw poking out of it. The toddler sucked on it slowly, before her eyes lite up from the tastiness of the smoothie. She continued to drink it, as Lena and Stef managed to stop the wrestling match.

"You left? You were supposed to be on my team!" Stef playfully whined to Mila, as she picked herself up from the floor. Mila crinkled her nose and smiled shyly, which Stef responded by tickling her belly.

"Stef, let her eat please." Lena scolded, not wanting the toddler to take her focus off the smoothie she seemed to like. Lena would do anything get some weight on her. "Alright guys, dinner is on the table, we just might need to warm it up since we were little...side-tracked." Lena said as she ruffled her two younger boys hair.

The family gathered at the table, even Mila who drank the rest of her smoothie and even ate a little bit of the leftover fruit from the smoothie and half a roll. After dinner and Mila's bath, the family decided to have a Foster family movie night due to the slow night and Mila not being able to do much else. It was seven o'clock by the time the Foster family was set and in their pajamas, blankets and pillows spread out. Mariana and Jude laid on the floor, Mariana painting both her and Jude's nails on, as the "Goofy Movie" played on the TV. Mila initially sat on Lena's lap on the couch, but was curious at what Mariana was doing. Mariana caught her gazing.

"Mama, can I do Mila's nails?"

"If she wants to." Lena answered.

"Mila, you want me to do your nails? Like me and Jude?" Mariana asked, as she held up her nails as an example. Mila didn't want to leave Lena's lap, but was indeed intrigued by the paint. Mariana got the hint, and moved over next to her, bringing the towel and polish to the girl. She instructed Mila to put her hands on the towel on her lap, and to stay still. She obeyed wonderfully for a almost three year old, both girls enjoying the bonding moment. Lena watched the pair, and couldn't help but feel torn. She loved the girl living in her home, she slowly molding into their lives and routine, and in the hearts of everyone in the house. But it was only a matter of time, before she would leave, the feeling of loss of a young one yet again the Foster household.

**A bit of a bitter-sweet ending...do you think she should be adopted in the Adams-Foster household? Do you think it could be possible? And sorry to the Brallie lovers out there! This is not a Brallie love story, but strictly revolved around them as a family. **


	9. Chapter 9

There Is Enough To Go Around

**So, pretty short and odd chapter, but it I thought I should write it to help with the next chapter...all writers need some filler chapters. The next one will be especially long and fun because it's a Christmas episode! In January for the readers? Oh well! Enjoy, and thanks for all the love last chapter! I felt so spoiled! Anyways, enjoy!**

**3 Months Ahead**

Three months had passed, and changes were blossoming throughout the Adams-Foster household. Mila's measles had passed, and everyone was watching the little girl grow and thrive in the stable home. She had even celebrated her third birthday in November, and was now entering into older toddler hood. Her speech had grown remarkable, now talking in sentences,(well as well as a three-year old could), though she was still incredibly shy with strangers and new situations. They learned of her behavior patterns, and what she liked and who the little girl was. Though she talked more now, they knew she was always going to be more introverted and quiet, her most favorite activities being reading and coloring, but when she did not want to do something, she wasn't quiet about it.

Lena still insisted she go to a child's psychologist due to the issues she was brought in, and she still continued to struggle with separation anxiety every day Lena had to leave her. Most importantly, both mothers worried over Mila's actions when they would ask to visit her mother at the hospital. At night, Stef was still woken up in the middle of the night every couple days out of the week due to Mila waking up crying for her Mama. But when the weekend came and they asked her whether she wanted to go, she would ask if her mother was awake. When the mothers replied with a no, she would politely decline and continue with her playing. Mila's therapist insisted that it was normal, all children deal with situations different, assuring the mothers that when she was ready to see her mother, to take her. Though this still worried Lena, she was at least content with the little girl gaining weight, and thriving and happy in her home.

Callie was upstairs, packing her bag for for the night at Roberts. It had been a year since both Callie and Robert had met, and a year since he started attempting getting full custody of her. The process kept getting delayed and dragged on since Callie made no notion to want to be living with him. Though she was still a minor and could be taken out of her foster home in a minute, the system knew she had been through a lot and wanted her to be happy, but Robert was persistent. Not to mention the situation was complicated, and both parents were good for Callie. At least in the foster systems eyes. Mila sat on Callie's bed, her little legs swinging off the edge of the bed.

"Callie go bye bye?" Mila asked, as she craned her neck to get a look at Callie's face, which was turned in the other direction.

"Yeah, Callie has to go bye bye. I will be back tomorrow morning." she tried to smile for the kid's sake.

Thought the little girl was quiet, it was obvious she had a big heart. Not only did she liked to be comforted, but she also felt the need to comfort other people. Almost like a service dog, she could sense people's emotions very easily, and whenever she thought someone was sad, she would come up to them and hold their hand or cuddle up to their leg.

Mila jumped off the bed, and clung to Callie's leg. Callie smiled, knowing the little girl knew she was upset. It wasn't her job to make her feel better, but Callie always felt a little better afterwards. Mila had a calming effect about her, her ora always made everything seem innocent and normal. Much like Lena did.

"I don't like when you leave Callie." Mila said, as she clung on a little tighter. Callie scooped her up, and hugged her close. Now it was Mila's time to be comforted. Callie liked this a lot better.

"Me either Munch. But I have to, unless I can get adopted."

"And Lena and Stef can be your mommies?"

Just as Callie was about to answer, the doorbell rang. Callie sighed, knowing it was Robert, waiting to pick her up. She still had some stuff to do and pack, so she kissed Mila on the forehead and set her down.

"Can you keep Robert entertained while I finish getting ready? Make sure Stef answers the door though."

Mila crinkled her nose and her mouth formed into a little pout. Callie laughed.

"I will say goodbye to you before I go, I promise. Go on." Callie explained, as she gave the girl a small pat towards the door. Mila went reluctantly, and bounded down the stairs step by step, before seeing Robert stand by the front door awkwardly, Stef already had already let him in. Mila shyly hid behind Stef's leg as the two adults interacted, Mila holding onto Stef for her own security and because everyone knew how Stef felt about the Quinn family. At Mila's touch, her tense body relaxed almost immediately, as she scooped up the little girl. Robert looked at Mila quizzically. Normally the Fosters would drop off Callie, and Callie had never mentioned the toddler. Though, Callie never said much of anything to him.

"Who is this?" Robert found himself asking, the memories of Sophia that young, taking over his mind. Mila laid her head on Stef's shoulder shyly.

"C'mon Milly, he asked you a question. You don't want to be rude." Stef lightly scolded, though she really didn't want her foster daughter associating with Robert too much. He already was trying to take one of her daughters away.

"Mila." She answered quietly, as her head began to spring back up from Stef's shoulder.

"Hey Mila, what do you think Callie would want for Christmas?" Robert asked suddenly. He was going to ask Stef, but due to her harsh glares, he figured getting an answer out of the toddler would be easier.

"Her mommies." Mila answered without any hesitation. Both adults startled a little at the girl's answer. Little kids were known to be honest, Mila being no exception.

Robert was at a loss with the sudden blunt statement. Sure, he knew Callie wanted to be adopted by the Foster ladies, but he had fought so long for her. She was his daughter, and he wanted her to live with him. Isn't that what a good father would want?

"You know, I want Callie too." Robert answered, though he knew he sounded a little selfish and childish.

"But its what Callie wants. She tells me...she cries sometimes too." Mila explained seriously, as she now kept her focus on the man.

"Do you think that Callie would ever want me?" Robert asked.

"Not when you make her sad." Mila said, as Stef just stared in amazement. Here was this three year old, giving advice to a nearly forty year old man. Her words seemed so simple, and yet they carried so much emotional meaning that made sense. So much, that it had silenced Robert. Just then, Callie came down, to witness the oddly silent group, her biological father's head facing the floor.

"Ready to go babe?" Stef asked, as her daughter walked down the rest of the stairs, eyeing the party downstairs with confusion. She looked back at Stef. "Yeah."

"Alright….well we will see you tomorrow Callie Bug. I love you." Stef said, as she pulled her eldest daughter in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too. Give Lena a hug for me please. And everyone else." Callie asked, knowing she didn't have time to hug everyone. Besides, it was only for a day.

"Well do. Mila, say goodbye to Callie." Mila reached over to the teenager, who took her readily and gave her a big squeeze and kiss. "Bye kiddo, see you tomorrow." she said as she set the toddler on the floor. Once the pair exited the home, Stef couldn't help but let out a huge laugh, and scoop up the little toddler again.

"He mad Stef?" Mila asked, confused on why the woman was laughing.

"Probably, but I for one, couldn't be more proud."


	10. Chapter 10

There Is Enough To Go Around

**Christmas Eve**

"Jesus, seriously. Could you hold still for a couple of minutes?" Stef asked her son irritably. He had run of his pills the night before, and wouldn't be able to get his refill until the afternoon. The Foster family was trying to get some last preparations and cleaning done before Lena's parents were supposed to arrive for their Christmas together. However, someone was making it a little difficult.

"Sorry Ma...I am just trying to help." He mumbled, as he tried to clear leftover plate off the counter, before dropping on the floor. Stef clenched her fists together, as she tried to control her temper. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. Mila's eyes got wide as she witnessed the scene from her high chair, where she was finishing her breakfast.

"Okay Jesus, just...go outside and burn off some energy please. I will clean this up." Stef tried to say calmly, as she looked for the broom.

"I will help you clean up Mom...I am sorry…" He said, as he began to clean up the glass with his bare hand.

"Put that down right now...please. Take Mila with you outside if she is done."

Jesus rolled his eyes and groaned, but decided not to argue today. He seemed to ruin everything he touched. Stupid ADHD. He looked over at Mila, who already had pushed her plate away from her, and lifted her arms, indicating she was done and wanted out.

"Outside Jesus. Me." The little one commanded, as she continued to whimper slightly to get out of her chair. Jesus smiled, and carefully lifted her out and put on his jacket and hers, before leading her out in the backyard. It had rained the night before, causing there to be mud puddles everywhere. Mila eagerly jumped into one of them, since she was in her rubber boots. Jesus joined, making it splash over the pair. She giggled, as the mud smeared on her face.

"I am the mud monster! I am going to get you little girl!" Jesus roared, as Mila playfully screamed before running away from her older foster brother. He let her run in front of him, playing as if she was too fast for him, before he scooped her up and the pair fell over into another mud puddle.

Lena groaned as she finished cleaning both bathrooms of the house. Not that she didn't like her parents coming over, but it was always stressful, particularly her mother. Lena loved her mother dearly, but they didn't always see eye to eye, and she liked things to be...perfect. Once Lena made it down the stairs, she noticed how quiet the house was. Jesus had been bouncing around the house all morning, and she couldn't imagine him being cooped up in his room.

"Stef, where is everyone?"

"Brandon took the girls to the store to get some last minute things, and Jude is upstairs I think. Jesus is outside burning off some energy with Mila." Stef replied, as she sipped her coffee at the counter, proud of her plan and arranging skills. But Lena just looked horrified.

"Outside? The same outside where it was raining all night and now has flooded our yard?"

"Yeah?"

"And you let our fifteen year old ADHD son out there with a three-year old? And just before my parents are supposed to show up?" Stef's eyes lit up, instantly knowing her mistake. The mothers raced to the window in the kitchen that overlooked the backyard. And sure enough, there was Jesus and Mila, laying on the mud-stained lawn, every inch of their bodies covered in mud and dirt. Lena held her hand to her face, as Stef couldn't help but laugh. If Lena wasn't so stressed out, she would have thought their adventure and bonding moment was cute.

Lena went to the porch with a couple of towels.

"Hey! You two, in the house, right now!"

Mila looked at Jesus, suddenly frightened at Lena's raised tone. She had never heard her be that loud. Jesus smirked slightly, before picking Mila up. She clung to him as they neared Lena.

"Really? You had to get dirty before Grams and Gramps are supposed to show up? You know better than that." Lena scolded the two of them. Mila ducked her head into Jesus shoulder, while he rubbed her back reassuring her everything was okay.

"Mom told us to go in the backyard…" Jesus tried to defend.

"Hey Jesus, do not blame your Mom on this. You know better. Please take off your shoes and socks and go in the shower." Lena instructed, as she reached for Mila, who made no inclination she wanted to be taken by Lena. "C'mon Mila, you need a bath too." But Mila wasn't buying it. She didn't want to be in the arms of someone who was tense and angry. Stef noticed the interaction and decided to step in. She knew the little girl fared better when someone in the household was sad, but when someone was angry, she would grow scared.

"Come on Milly Billy, let's give you a shower while Lena takes a little break before Grams and Gramps come, huh? Let her cool down." Stef said, as she indicated the last sentence toward her wife. Mila went willingly to Stef, while Lena pouted slightly into the house. She was more upset with herself for making Mila scared of her.

As soon as Lena went inside, Stef took a picture of the pair, in their mud-stained clothes and wide smiles. Lena was going to love this picture once she calmed down.

* * *

"Where are my Grandbabies!?" Dana sing-songed loudly, as her and Stuart entered into the Adams-Foster household. The Foster grandkids raced to greet their Grandparents, and Dana took her daughter in her arms.

"Hi Lena. I've missed you baby."

"I have missed you too Mom. And you too Daddy." Lena said happily, as she switched to embrace her father.

"And I have missed all my Grandbabies! I have all your Christmas presents in my car. Why don't you kids help Gramps get them, while I talk to your Mama?" The kids happily complied , all racing outside. Lena raised her brow cautiously, wondering why her mother wanted to clear the room.

"So, where is my newest grandbaby? She is absolutely adorable in those pictures Callie took of her. Both girls have a future in modeling and photography, I can tell you that."

"Mom, I told you, Mila is not going to be our daughter. She has parents. And yes, she is. Stef is upstairs giving her a shower. Jesus and her thought it to be a good idea to play in the mud this morning. She should be done soon." Lena said irritably, but Dana just laughed, giving her daughter another hug.

"Well, kids will be kids." Lena chuckled a little, the tension subsiding. Maybe she could enjoy this holiday after all. Lena looked up the stairs, thinking Stef would bring Mila down soon, but little did she know about the battle upstairs.

"C'mon Mila, Grams and Gramps are waiting to meet you. They are really nice." Stef tried to reason with the toddler, who only shook her head, tears staining her cheeks. Stef knew the girl was still very wary around strangers, but she normally didn't cry unless she was being left with them.

"Why are you scared of them honey? I am going to be with you the whole time, I promise."

"Too loud." Mila answered as she covered her ears to also answer her foster mother.

"Oh honey…" Stef said, as gathered the girl in her arms, and sat on the floor with her. Still being a little kid, Mila associated loudness or yelling as anger, which she didn't tolerate well. Dana coming through the door and announcing she was there, put the toddler on edge, no matter the tone of the voice.

"She was just excited, she wasn't mad. I will be with you the whole time though, and so will Lena and the kids. But we can't stay in the bedroom forever can we?" Stef tried to get the girl to giggle, but Mila still seemed a bit nervous. Stef sighed, before digging the girl's pacifier out of the secret drawer right next to them. They were weaning her off of it slowly, but moments like these, Mila really needed it to calm down. Though Lena wouldn't like it, it was the only way to get Mila down there without a tantrum and a anxiety attack. Mila took the lime green binky readily, and Stef sighed nervously before walking her down the stairs.

"Oh, there they are...why does she have her binky?" Lena said, as her wife and foster daughter walked over to her and her mother.

"She was having a "Mila Moment", and I want to have a good first impression...hi Dana, it's nice to see you." Stef answered. Mila cowered her head in Stef's shoulder, as she fiercely sucked on her binky.

"Hi Stefanie. And hello Mila…" Dana said, as she crooked her neck to better follow Mila's eyes. Mila looked at Lena, then at Dana, and back at Lena. She noticed the resemblance, and felt a little more relaxed.

"You know, the rest of the kids are getting their presents...do you want to go with me to go get yours?" Dana asked.

Mila looked at Stef, who gave her an encouraging nod. Mila nodded back at Dana, who reached out to carry her. Mila's eyes grew wide, and she wrapped her arms around Stef's neck. She didn't want go with the woman alone.

"Your mommy can come with you. Lets go." Dana said softly, as she began her way to the front door. Mila looked at Stef with her brows furrowed in confusion. Sure, she had slipped on calling both her foster parents "mommy" or "mama" before, but just because she heard the other kids doing it. She had a mama already, and it was not Stef and Lena.

Stef managed to give the girl a shrug and a smile, though she hated seeing the confusion on the little girl's face. She wanted the toddler in her arms to be hers, and be normal about people saying she belonged to the Fosters. But she wasn't. This was only temporary. Stef had to keep nagging herself to remember that, but it was hard. The little one was so loveable, and molded in the family so easily.

Stef and Lena followed Dana outside to the car, where Stuart too met Mila. She was just as shy, but seemed to be getting used to the idea. Though she wouldn't let go of Stef, much to Stef's secret happiness. Normally, she was attached to Lena's hip in moments like this, but since she was still wary of Lena's outburst, she stuck to Stef.

The day went by fairly quickly, most of the day spend cooking for their Christmas Eve feast. As both mothers and grandmother cooked, Mila stayed close to her foster siblings, while Stuart hung out with the kids. Mila seemed to be warming up to both the grandparents as they continued interacting with her in small amounts and her siblings encouragement. By dinner time, things seemed to turn around.

"Alright, everyone get dressed in their Christmas dinner. And Mila, I have something special for you." Dana announced, as she tickled Mila's tummy.

Dana took out a bag behind the Christmas tree, and took out a red and green plaid dress, finished with a big bow tightened around the waist. She had gotten the boys the same colored Christmas sweaters, and the girls more appropriate aged Christmas dresses. She was determined to get a matching Christmas picture this year from her daughter' family, including their adorable guest.

"Let's go get you dressed, huh?" Dana asked, and Mila looked around for Stef. She had sat on Dana's lap once today, but she still didn't want to be alone with her yet.

"I will go with you babe." Lena said, as she picked the little one's hand. Mila retracted her hand back, still have not forgiven Lena for that morning. For a three year old, she didn't forget things easily.

Lena sighed. She didn't like Mila not trusting her. It was one time she snapped in front of her, and the toddler wouldn't forget it. "Mila, look at me." Lena said as she crouched down and grabbed the girl's hands. Mila wiggled, as she tried to get away from the curly-haired woman, but Lena wouldn't have it.

"Hey...I am sorry I yelled at you and Jesus this morning. I was just stressed out,and took it out on you two. It makes me sad when you are scared of me, and I don't want to make you feel that way again. Can you forgive me?" Lena almost begged, as she attempted to remain the parent in the situation. She needed to have some level of authority, but it was so hard with Mila. In one minute, all the trust she had in you, could be slipped away with one mistake. Mila nodded shyly, and leaned in Lena's embrace, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. She held the little girl there for a minute, before picking her up and following her mother into her bedroom to dress Mila.

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

It was eight in the morning, every Adams-Foster member gathered in the living room, opening their presents while still decked in their pajamas. For a group of teenagers would were usually moody being woken up before ten, were bright-eyed and smiling, as they passed their gifts around, taking in the family joy and Christmas air.

"Hey Mila Pila, can you grab that small yellow box with the big red bow on top, and give it to Stef and Lena?" Callie asked aloud so everyone in the room could hear her. Mila nodded, and jumped off of Stuart's lap where she was snuggling, and did as Callie asked. She brought the small box to the obviously surprised mothers. Callie's secret santa was Mariana, they already saw her give her sister her gift.

"Callie baby, you didn't have to get us anything." Stef said, as Mila climbed in between the mothers, handing the box to Lena.

"I know...but...this one is important." Callie said seriously, but she ended it with a slight smile.

Lena opened the box carefully, Stef peeking over her shoulder. Inside, was a slip of paper, folded up neatly. Lena shot a curious glance at her oldest daughter, who nodded her head in encouragement to continue. Lena opened the folded paper, and carefully read the official looking paper. And at the bottom of the paper, a messy signature. Tears pooled in Lena's eyes.

"Robert signed the papers again?" Stef finally questioned, a slower reader than her wife.

"Yeah...he decided and told me a couple of weeks ago...it seems as all it took was a little girl to knock some sense into him. It is all settled, this is just a copy of the already sent paper." Callie answered, as she winked at the toddler, a grateful smile also directed her way.

"This is wonderful! I can't believe you kept this a secret so long!" Lena said, finally finding her voice. Both Stef and Lena jumped up, embracing their now _official _daughter in their famous Mama sandwich. Hugs and kisses were passed left and right, and a few tears shed from the whole family.

"So, I am guessing you liked the present then, huh?" Callie asked, again sandwiched between her moms again. They kissed her cheeks at the same time., while Stef wrapped her arm around her neck playfully.

"The best Christmas present ever."

* * *

As the family started to shuffle into the kitchen for breakfast, the mothers took the time to clean up some of the wrapping paper in the living room. Mila sit sat on the couch, looking and acting oddly distant since Callie's reveal. Lena worried she was sad and felt a little discluded from the family, Callie being now an official member of the family. The other odd thing was, they were far enough way to not hear her, but close enough to see her mouth moving, like she was talking to someone. But the spot she was staring, nobody was there.

Stef decided to intervene first, and gathered the girl in her arms and sat on the couch. Mila broke eye contact at whatever she was looking at, but was still quiet and had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Did you have a good Christmas Mila?" Stef asked, and Mila nodded.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Stef asked again, whom Mila took a while to reply, but finally shrugged her shoulders. Lena quickly went to the couch and sat next to them.

"Was there something else you wanted baby?" Lena asked next, as she began to stroke the girl's hair. What had set off this mood in the little one?

Mila looked up at Lena now, a complete look of seriousness in her eyes. She looked so much older than she was when she did that.

"I want to visit Mama."


	11. Chapter 11

There Is Enough To Go Around

**So very short chapter and I almost added it to the last chapter, but I liked where the last one ended.**

It was late in the afternoon by the time the mothers and toddler had made it to the hospital. Though it broke both of the mother's heart to see Mila earn for her mother, they couldn't blame her. They realized that the little girl needed to see her, it had been too long.

Lena and Stef held each one of Mila's hands, as the walked down the hall to the room her mother was staying. All three ladies remained quite, Mila rather blank in the face. They tried to get her to open up in the car, and make the trip exciting, but no reaction came from the child. So they decided to allow Mila to process her feelings on her own and at her own pace, and they would be there for whatever she needed or felt. Before Stef was about to open the door, Mila stopped and held back.

"Are you ready to see your Mama sweets? We can wait until you ready." Lena asked, as she knelt down in front of the toddler. Mila still stared blankly, and Lena started to worry for her sake. She was so young to be able to shut off her emotions so easily and so quickly. What was going on in that pretty little head of hers?

Mila finally sighed and walked into the room, the mothers right behind her. There laying in the hospital bed, was Mila's mom. It was obvious they were related, they looked so much like each other. Their light skin and dark hair matched perfectly, and the Adams-Foster ladies were convinced if the coma-ridden woman could open her eyes, they would be the same piercing blue color. Mila walked up to her mother slowly, and climbed up on the bed, careful of the various tubes she was plugged into. Lena and Stef stood by the door, carefully watching their foster daughter, but also letting her have a moment with her mother.

Mila didn't say much, as she usually didn't, but she held her mother's hand, and whispered into her ear. From the distance, a tear single tear could be seen falling from her cheek. Mila stroked her mother's face delicately, before she laid her head on her chest and put her mother's hand on her hair. Lena started sniffling as well, her heart breaking into pieces. She hated to see her little girl cry, and immediately felt a wash of guilt go over her. It was no secret her and her wife would want to adopt the girl in a second, but looking at Mila now, there was an obvious strong connection between her and her mother. No child should be taken away from their mother or father when they obviously loved each other.

Stef finally lead Lena to the bed, and they both sat on the edge, right next to the little girl. Lena stroked the toddler's back, who was still snuggled next to her mother.

"'Your mama is very pretty. Just like you honey." Lena managed to say, hoping to make Mila feel better, but only made more tears come out of her own eyes. Mila gazed up at

Lena, and then looked back at her mom. She kissed her mother's cheek, before unwrapping the limp arm on her head, and fitting herself perfectly in Lena's arms. She brushed off a tear from the woman's cheek, before snuggling into her chest. Stef wrapped her own arms around the two of her most favorite girls, her other two back at home.

"Are you feeling sad because your Mama is asleep, and not awake with you?" Stef asked Mila, who remained quiet and still in her wife's arms.

"Mama gone." Mila replied suddenly, making both the mothers surprised at her response. Her mother's heart monitor still beeped, showing her sign of life. But why else would Mila say that?

"No sweets, she is not gone. See, she is right here. She is just asleep, and is having troubles waking up." Stef corrected, but Mila only shook her head in disagreement. Lena wanted to jump in and correct her like Stef did, but would she say? She had no say or power to make the girl's mother wake up again...the doctor's couldn't even tell at this point, her being in the same coma for the last three months. She knew some children were more susceptible to the spirit world, and could sense death better than adults could, and felt her mother was truly or going to soon be gone. Or she could have just been repeating something she heard from them or her siblings. You never knew with toddlers.

So the mothers sat quietly with Mila, as Mila still sat in Lena's lap, stroking her mother's hand sadly. It was an amazing progress the child had made, the first day she wouldn't trust anyone other than her mother, and now was more open and more well-rounded and happy. And yet, her past still haunted her, as her mother lay still in the hospital bed, her future unknown. Finally, Mila let go of her mother's hand, and wrapped her legs around Lena's waist.

"Are you ready to go babe?" Lena whispered, and Mila nodded slowly.

"Wanna give your mama a kiss and say good bye before you go?" Stef asked next, and Lena set the toddler on the bed. She crawled to her Mama, as she planted a soft kiss on her cheek and pressed her forehead to her mother's forehead. It was a little odd sight, but Lena and Stef assumed it was a bonding thing the two did.

"I love you Mama...always. Bye bye." Mila ended, as she yet again started to cry. She turned to Stef, who gathered the small girl in her arms, rubbing circles into her back for comfort.

"Baby...we will get to see her again. We will visit again." Stef assured, as Mila's cries began to get louder.

"No Stef...she gone. Bye bye."

* * *

Not six hours later, was the Adams-Foster household given the news that Mila's mother, Jordyn O'Malley, had died in her coma.

**What's next for Mila? Oh and next chapter will explain a little better on how Mila knew about her mother before it happened. I mentioned it a little in here and last chapter if you can find it, but it is subtle and more like an idea than an answer. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

There Is Enough To Go Around

**An intense chapter for you guys! :)**

The grieving process began long before Mila's mother had actually died. Somehow Mila had known beforehand, hence her odd behavior before visiting at the hospital. Both mothers still couldn't understand it, but assumed sometimes kids just could sense spiritual things like that better than adults could. But only Mila knew, the angel of her mother, visiting her in the Adams-Foster living room, explaining to her daughter that she was leaving, and to visit her before she went into the afterlife.

The next couple of weeks passed much like they did when Mila first arrived at the Adams-Foster home. She grew very quiet once again and barely ate. Not that she refused these items, she just didn't initiate in them or participate, much to the mother's worries. They would ask her to cuddle with them or participate in something fun, and she would just sit there, seeming as if she was trapped within herself. The only reaction they gained from the little girl was her night sessions, where she woke up, crying and calling out to her mother in hysterics. It was a scary thing for both Stef and Lena to witness their foster daughter wither in depression and cry so hard at night she seemed she couldn't breath. Her therapist assured that in time and patience, she would recover, and that time would heal all wounds.

It wasn't until the funeral of Mila's mother that Mila gained some of her own personality back. The funeral itself was small, the party of people counting to only three other people. A friend of Jordyn's had put together the funeral after the hospital had tried to find someone to take care of her body. The friend, whose name turned out to be Shelby, was best friends with Jordyn for a long time before Mila's mother got married, and seemed to go off the grid suddenly. Once Stef, Lena and Mila arrived at the funeral, Shelby couldn't help but get emotional when looking at Mila. She never knew of her existence, and only found out about her a week ago when Lena and Stef contacted her about wanting to attend the funeral. As she looked at three-year old now, she saw so much of her old friend in the little one.

Mila was quiet and still most of the funeral, until the end when most of the people had left, and Lena set her down with Stef, while she went to the restroom. As Stef was talking to Shelby, Mila wandered to the closed casket, and caressed her hand over the wood. She then laid her head against it, murmuring soft words, directed to her mother. Once Stef found her, Mila turned around, and clung to Stef graciously, something she hadn't done in weeks. Both the older woman and little girl cried in each other's arms, both joyous to be with each other. Stef pulled her back, and looked at Mila's blue crystal eyes, to once again see some happiness and feeling in them again. Her little girl was back, and she was determined now to make her an official part of the family, if Mila would allow it.

* * *

Since then, Lena and Stef tried to get in contact with Bill, who tried to get in contact with Mila's father. Over the course of the now five months that Mila had stayed with them, they had no luck in finding her father. All they knew was his name, but little of where he was stationed or his relationship with Mila. She rarely spoke of him, only the birth certificate and the checks he sent, supplied any evidence he was any part of her life. As much as Lena and Stef didn't want yet another parent getting in the way of adopting the child into their family, it was necessary to find him for the process to move along. After a couple of weeks after the funeral, Mila would slip more often than not about calling Lena and Stef "mama" and "mommy." Almost as the funeral had given her some closure, and she now wanted to live with the Foster family permanently, and calling Lena and Stef her moms, like everyone else. Both mother's felt joy in this, but also worry. What if he wanted her when he came back? There would be nothing they could do to get her back. She would be ripped out of their home, a feeling of loss for both her and the Foster family. Lena knew she probably wouldn't be able to handle another loss. Not Mila. Of if there was a God, she wished not Mila. Their family would be complete.

Another month had passed, and Lena, Stef, and Mila were at the grocery store, getting food to make for their Sunday dinner. Lena was pushing the cart, Mila's hand grasped in Stef's hand. She typically was well behaved during outings, mostly because she was terrified of strangers. So Stef didn't worry too much when Mila let go of her hand, but was suddenly startled when the young one booked it down the aisle.

"Mila! Get back her right now young lady!" Stef called out, drawing looks towards her, but she didn't care, as she already started towards her foster daughter. Lena was not too far behind, though she pushed the cart slower, thinking Stef would catch her fairly quickly. Why did she run though? Mila never did that, even when she spotted her favorite foods or something she wanted. Stef looked ahead, to see a man, crouched down on and his arms extended towards her. Stef positioned herself into cop mode, and sped up. He looked like he was planning to scoop her up and run out with her, but why would she sprint to him? They all knew how wary she was around strangers. Mila jumped in his arms, and he held her tight, kissing her forehead multiple times. Stef finally caught up to them, suddenly out of breath. The man looked at her warily, as she panted to catch her breath. Finally she stood up straight and looked at Mila.

"Mila, you are not allowed to run off like that. You know better." Stef scolded, trying to get the man to notice she was in charge of the little girl.

"Um lady, stop talking to my daughter." He replied gruffly, and Stef's eyes grew.

"You are Mila's father? You know we have been looking everywhere for you?" Stef asked, her tone matching his now.

The man furrowed his brows, and took a step away like he was going to start walking away with the toddler. Of course, not if Stef could help it.

"Hey bud, I am talking to you. That little girl is in custody of the law at the moment, which means I am in charge of her." Stef said, as she went to him and turned his shoulder around to face her.

"Do you know this lady, Kitten?" He asked Mila who returned a smile towards Stef and him.

"Daddy, it Stef. I live with her." He raised his eyebrow turns her to face him completely.

"Where is your mommy?" Mila looked sad towards him, her head slightly bowed.

"Gone daddy...gone." she said quietly, as the man opened his mouth in shock. Tears threatened to spill down his cheek. He had loved his wife, but she couldn't handle him being away. She was clingy. Very clingy. The instant he said he was leaving for the army, she tried to cut him out of her and her daughter's life. Of course that never happened since he was the sole provider.

"There was a car accident maybe five or six months ago sir...with both Mila and her involved. Jordyn was in a coma, and Mila went into foster care. She lives with me and my wife for right now...now, we can get this all settled, but I think for now, she needs to come with me. I will call her social worker and…" Stef tried to say calmly, as she watched the emotional man suddenly build up his anger.

"No! She is my fucking daughter! She is coming home with me!" he yelled, as he again turned around to exit the store. Lena stood alert a few feet behind her wife, watching the scene play out. Once she saw him attempt to leave with her, she raced to the counter, telling them to call the police and shut down the store. Stef went ahead of him and attempted to block the aisle.

"Look, I know you want your daughter, but you can't just leave with her. It doesn't work that way, if you would just give me Mila, the child services will arrange something in a couple of days and…"

"Move, lady! This is fucking ridiculous, she is MINE."

At this point, Mila was shaking uncontrollably, the anger coming out her father, terrified her to death, making her turn a scary pale color. She didn't mean to cause this trouble, she was just going to see her daddy she hadn't seen in a long time. And now he was yelling at Stef.

"Mommy!" Mila cried, her little arm reaching for Stef.

"She is not your mommy, your mommy is dead." her father said sternly and aggressively.

The toddler cried now, as she tried to wiggle from her father's arms. He was never like this at her old mommy's house. He was so nice, giving her food, hugs, kisses, and piggyback rides. He never once raised her voice at her. And now he sounded like he wanted to hurt people, including her.

"Can't you see you are scaring her? Please Mr. O'Malley, put her down. Put her down until the police show up and they make you by putting your hands behind your back with handcuffs." Stef tried to say calmly, but she couldn't resist the venom arising in her voice. Her little girl was crying. He was scaring her. Mila was so close, yet so far. There was nothing she could do to retrieve her, without the thought that this man, whom she didn't know was aggressive in his actions or not, would threaten his daughter's life.

"What are they going to do? Give her back to you? I am her guardian! I don't see you on her birth certificate!" he yelled, as he once again tried to go past Stef, this time by pushing her. She feel backwards, and he sprinted to the exit doors. Stef quickly got back to her feet, and by the time she met up with him by the door, the doors had already been locked, but the police had not shown up yet. The man paced back and forth across the locked doors, a washed panic look across his face. He acted like an animal, trapped behind a barred cage, his eyes wild. Lena had stood behind Stef now, much to Stef's persistence. Mila, who's fear had now turned into tears, no longer tried to fight, for her father's grip was much too tight around her little waist. Lena wasn't one to usually get emotional and angry, but seeing HER daughter, crying and plastered with fear, kicked her into protective mama mode.

"Let her go! She is so scared...oh baby, it is going to be okay…" Lena called across to the little one, her too not being able to hold back her tears either. She normally was so calm, but she couldn't control herself. Her daughter was in danger. She cried for the safety she would feel for any of her own children back home. Stef, the normally outspoken (and often temperamental) of the pair was calm, her being a police officer, helped her focus on the problem at hand: retrieve the victim. In this case, making her even more motivated to calm herself, to retrieve her daughter.

The police finally arrived, one of them approached the man warily, noticing he was unarmed.

"Sir, we need to put the child down. At this moment, she is scared and not in your custody. Let's not make this difficult, or else you won't be seeing her anymore. Mr. O'Malley, this is very important you listen. If you cooperate, you won't be as in much trouble."

Mila's father looked conflicted, the craziness began to cease from his face. He looked at his daughter's tear stained face, and immediate regret and guilt replaced his rage. He held her close to him, just like he did when she was tiny. But she tensed at his actions, and he couldn't help but let out a cry. He scared her. The man who was supposed to protect her from the world, was scared of him. He finally nodded, and placed the child in the officer's arms.

"Cuff him." the police officer barked, two other officers obeying his command. Both Stef and Lena raced to his side, Mila practically jumping into Stef's arms. She needed to feel Stef's security right now, and Lena understood that. As Stef cradled her, Lena peppered the toddler in kisses, as the girl still struggled to keep in her cries. Bill showed up, his face a little discerned by the situation. As he approached the two woman, Stef protectively held onto the little girl. No way was another man going to take her. Not now that she was back in the cop's arms.

"Don't worry, she is staying with you two for now. But Child's services do have to come to play with these situations. I hope you understand that this is not over. It might be another custody fight."

"We understand. After seeing that, I am sure it won't be too big a fight. Can we talk about this later Bill? I need to pay for my groceries and get my girls home." Stef said, Lena still silent and zoned onto the little one, her tears still struggling to be controlled. Bill nodded and left. Stef turned to face her wife, and gathered her in her arms, the three of them embracing in a mama sandwich. Stef pulled away after feeling her wife and daughter ease up, before handing the little one to Lena.

"Lets go home girls."


	13. Chapter 13

There Is Enough To Go Around

**Sorry for the longer wait, guys! School has been hectic and finding time to write seems impossible. But here it is! Enjoy!**

It was two hours later since the ladies left home, and all the rest of the kids huddled worriedly around the living room. Why were they so late? And If they were, why didn't they call? Jude and Callie worried about a possible car crash, just like how their mother left them. Mariana and Jesus of course couldn't relate, but in their deepest thoughts, thought of the two mothers abandoning them. It was silly they thought, but it had happened before with Ana. Brandon was the only one who kept the rest of his younger siblings grounded.

"Guys, it's alright. I am sure they got stuck in traffic or got caught up with talking with someone. They will be home soon."

"Why haven't they called? That is so unlike Moms not to call, when they are only supposed to be gone for twenty minutes, and are gone for _two hours._" Mariana hissed. She didn't mean to be so cruel, but she couldn't help it. How dare they put all of her siblings and her siblings through this. Or in the other spectrum, did something bad happen to them? On that thought, she suddenly felt awful. She couldn't live through losing anymore parents. Her or her other siblings.

"Well I saw Mom's phone upstairs, but Mama has her phone with her. Seriously guys, they will be here soon. If not, I will call my dad and he will track them." Brandon tried to answer bravely, when in fact he felt like something happened. Mari was right. This was very unusual behavior from his moms.

Ten minutes later, the whole grouped literally jumped from their seats and raced to the front door at the sound of keys and the door knob turning. Stef walked in first, her hands full of groceries, Lena following slowly after, Mila clasped on tightly. All worry left the kids at the sight of their parents, but from their expressions, something was definitely wrong.

"What happened?" Jesus finally piped up, as him and his siblings shifted with the moms into the kitchen. "You guys were gone for a long time."

Stef finally managed to jump back to her own thoughts as she glanced up at her children looking at her worriedly. She hasn't thought about how much time had gone by, it seemed to go so fast at the store and the horror that past.

"We thought you were hurt…" Jude spoke next, his eyes still recovering from the few tears he let go a couple of minutes ago. Stef gathered him up immediately, and stroked his hair.

"I am sorry my loves...we just...ran into someone a little unexpected."

"Like what? What's going on?" Callie said next, as she kept stealing glances towards Lena, who was uncharacteristically quiet in this type of situation. Mila, who seemed happy earlier to go to the store, was washed pale, and fear replaced her usual sweet smile.

Stef sighed and almost wanted to make something up to tell the kids, but she knew better. They were all old enough, and hell, all of them have been through a destructive parent at some point in their life, even Brandon.

"We ran into Mila's father...and...he was not happy about hearing the news about his late wife and the thought of losing his child also." Stef finally answered.

"What happened?" Callie asked.

"He tried to take Mila out of the store. We had to lock it down and another cop had to persuade him to put her down. It...scared Mama and Mila pretty bad." Stef whispered the last part, as she stole a quick glance at the pair across the kitchen.

"What's gonna happen to her? Mila that is? Is she going to be taken?" Jude asked timidly. He knew all too well about that, and he didn't want that to happen to his little sister. It was a haunting thing having to be taken away from a home, particularly a good one. Just looking at Lena and Mila clinging onto each other now, he knew it would be traumatizing thing for both of them.

"Not tonight but...we are going to meet Bill tomorrow and the officers who booked her dad. See if he is qualified to take care of her after the stunt he pulled. But we knew this was going to happen guys...she...was meant to be temporary." Stef struggled to say the last part. They all knew this was going to happen, but that didn't make it easier to let go.

"But after something like that, they wouldn't let him take her right?" Brandon asked, all too innocent in the power of the foster system. Callie just shook her head, all too familiar with how the system worked.

"They probably will give her back. Unless he gives up his rights or they take them away, she doesn't have much of a chance guys." Callie said bitterly, as she tried to escape the kitchen, but Stef caught her by the shoulder.

"Bug, we are going to do all we can for Mila. As much as I want her to be a part of our family, we don't know much about her father. Mila seemed to know and love him before he freaked out. He might be a decent guy, who reacted badly. Honestly, if I just came back from somewhere and saw two strange people with any of you without my knowing, I would probably have freaked out too. Let's just be happy to be together for now, yes? It is a little late to make dinner, so I will order some Chinese? Sound good?" Stef ended, who was answered with some unenthusiastic nods. Mariana found her way to Lena, whom Lena wrapped her arms around her youngest daughters.

The eight people family gathered into the living room after an uneventful and quiet dinner. Jude picked a light-hearted Disney movie, and the family huddled together, happy and content just to be able to hold each other, in case this was the last day that all rightful members of the family could be present.

* * *

The next day, Lena was back to normal, but Mila wouldn't let any of the moms out of her sight. Unlike her other behaviors of shutting everyone out, she was especially clingy and had many tantrums throughout the day. Lena ended up staying with her the next day, but she wanted both her mama's home with her. It was painful to watch the usually quiet toddler break apart, all her inner sadness and rage finally letting loose. Lena was a little relieved to see her act like a normal toddler for once, but it was also still a little scary to to witness the meltdowns.

Bill arrived at two that day, both mom's present, little Mila smiling and content with them both here with her. However, she was not happy with Bill sitting at the kitchen table. He was the one who took her away from her birth mom, and she was afraid he would with her new mamas.

"Does she have to be here?" Bill asked, a little timid with the information was about to give in front of the young child.

"We don't have much of a choice. Unless you want to hear a screaming toddler in the background the whole conversation. That man traumatized my daughter." Stef said sharply, sending a confused look on Bill's face.

"Stef...until now, you didn't seem interested in adopting her."

"Of course we did! We just knew she had a family, but after yesterday, I don't feel comfortable in letting her go back. He seemed very angry and unstable." Lena finished for her wife.

Bill scratched his head nervously, and quickly previewed Mila's file.

"Well...the police cleared him last night. He has calmed down significantly, and he does want to talk to all three of you….concerning Mila of course."

"What about her? Did he seem like he was itching to get her back?" Lena asked, and Mila peeked up at the mention of her father, though she couldn't interpret what the adults were talking about.

"Technically, since he was cleared, he could have gained back his right this morning and gotten Mila right now. He has full guardianship. However, he said he wanted to discuss something with you two."

"How earliest can we talk to him?" Stef asked quickly. She wanted this over with. She couldn't take the torture on whether she was going to keep or lose another child. The had already dealt with Callie's scares, and honestly both mother's didn't think they mentally could go through it again. Of course, she would always fight as much for her kids as possible, but this was different. Mila was never adoptable in the first place.

"I can call him over right now. He doesn't have much to do now that his wife and daughter are gone." Stef nodded at him to agree to call him, and both mother's couldn't help but feel guilt pass through them. Of course a parent would want their child back. He had been there through Mila's life it seemed unlike Callie's father, and it was obvious he loved her. She was the only living life left of his wife. His only family.

"Okay, he is on his way now. I am going to wait outside to wait for him." Bill said upon entering and then exiting from the kitchen, Stef following behind him.

"Mama, am I gonna live wif Daddy?" Mila asked once they exited the room.

Lena paused tentatively. "Do you want to live with your daddy?"

Mila looked down and scrunched her eyebrows like she was thinking hard. When she didn't answer, Lena brushed her hand through the girl's hair.

"Baby, if you want to live with him, it is okay. Me and Stef will still love you. Always. We only want you safe and loved, and if your daddy decides that he wants you to go home with him, we won't be mad at you. We will always love our Mila girl."

"Will you and Stef still be my mommies?"

Lena teared up a little, and fought hard against them. "We can't live with you, but will always be your mommies. Right here in your heart." Lena said, as she placed her hand over the the little one's heart. Lena jumped at the sound of voices coming closer and the jiggle of the front door opening. She took a deep sigh, and stood up with Mila still in her arms. She kissed the girl's cheeks long and hard.

"I love you so much Baby."

"I love you too Mama."

**What do you think the news will be? Do you think she will stay, or live with her father?**


	14. Chapter 14

There Is Enough To Go Around

Bill, Stef, and Mila's father were already gathered on the couches by the time Lena and Mila trudged in to join them. At the sight of her father, Mila clung onto Lena a little tighter and her averted her eyes from the once familiar man. Lena sat next to Stef, which was on the opposite couch from the two males. Mila's father nervously wrung his hands together, only taking small peeks at his daughter every now and then. Stef wrapped her arms around her wife's waist protectively and securely, before landing her eyes on the father.

"So...let's get down to it. We hear you wanted to speak to us about something Mr. O'Malley."

The older man suddenly looked up at Stef, as if he had just woke up from a trance.

"Oh, please call me Buddy."

"Buddy?"

"Yes...just Buddy."

"Bills says that technically you were allowed to get custody of Mila today. Is there something wrong that you didn't?" Lena spoke up, as Mila too turned her head to peek at her father.

Buddy continued to wring his hands, as if he was gathering his courage and thoughts.

"Before I answer, I just want to apologize to all three of you. Back at the store, I was just upset. Fighting in Afghanistan, it has made me a little more edgy. Hearing that my wife had died, and daughter was taken by the state, I just snapped. I am usually a gentle and laid back guy."

"We appreciate that Buddy, we do. I know I would have been upset if that happened to my wife or my children. However, are you ready to take in a child with all that unconscious rage? Mila is already very flighty, and she hasn't forgotten what happened yesterday. None of us have." Lena responded a little too harsh, but she couldn't help it. Yesterday's incident would not go unnoticed. Stef raised a brow at her wife. Though Lena's choice words were calm and gentle, there was certain rage in her ora. Something she had only seen her wife show towards her. Never to anyone else.

"I have thought of that...and...I won't be taking Mila with me."

Silence washed over the mothers. Both with question and excitement. Buddy's troubled and disappointed face however, made their excitement not shown.

"Why is that?" Stef finally asked.

"I...was never around much. I was in the war even before she was born...I visited and sent money but...I don't think that qualifies me as a father...besides, I still have to go back. I can't take her with me and nor me or Jordyn has any family to take her while I am gone…" Buddy struggled to say. It pained Lena to see him like this. No parent should be separated from their child, especially with a parent who loves the child like Buddy obviously did.

"Are you saying you want us to take her?" Lena asked quietly, while the man tried to gain back his composure, him being hunched over his knees. He sat back up and gave a soft smile towards Mila.

"She obviously loves you, as you her. I just...want her to be happy. From the way she called out to you in the store and called you mommies...it is obvious she is well taken care of. She is healthier than I have ever seen her."

"So you knew her condition?" Lena asked, a tad angry that the man knew the conditions the two were living in.

He sighed. "Yes, I did. I sent as much money as I could but it never seemed to be enough I suppose. By the time Mila was born, Jordyn had become so paranoid, she didn't want to leave the apartment. She lived in an abusive house growing up. I took her away when she was only sixteen, and I eighteen. We were married when she was a legal adult. I guess I could never fully rescue her, nor could Mila's life get her out of her paranoia."

"Why didn't she ever get help?" Stef asked.

"Couldn't afford it...but...you will take her, won't you? I don't want to have her separated from any more people she loves." he practically begged. He was a humbling sight, in his dirty jeans, ruffled dirty blonde hair and army jacket.

"We have wanted this little girl in our lives since the day she came to stay with us. We would be honored to adopt her Buddy. That is, if that is what Mila wants." Lena said, as she looked at Mila who looked a little dazed.

"Do you wanna be adopted honey? Like Callie is? And live with mommies forever?" Lena asked gently, and Mila furrowed her eyebrows. She looked at her father, who looked at her tenderly, yet with great sorrow. She jumped off Lena's lap and quite bravely, wandered to her father.

"You don't want me daddy?" She asked quietly, and Buddy immediately started to cry. He reached out to touch her, but she took a step back.

"Kitten, I do want you...I just...can't...daddy has to leave again soon and...mommy isn't here anymore….Stef and Lena, they love you so much baby girl. They make you so happy I can see, and you make them happy. I will always be your daddy, but you can live with them forever and they can be your mommies. And maybe they will let me visit you…" Buddy trailed on, his tears free falling off of his face. It broke his heart to see his little girl afraid of him and think he didn't want her. Of course, Mila's tender and kind heart, felt sympathetic to her father crying, and immediately crawled into his lap to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame,and she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was the daddy she remembered.

"I am so sorry I scared you at the store Kitten...I missed you so much, and I behaved badly. Please forgive me….please…"

"I love you daddy…" Mila squeaked out, and he whispered it back to her. A couple of minutes passed before Mila broke away from the hug and looked at her mommies. They looked happy, though Lena looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Can they really be my mommies?" Mila asked, keeping her eyes on her mothers.

"Do you want us to Milly Billy?" Stef asked, she too trying to hold back her tears. She ached for the little one to race back into her arms.

Mila smiled widely, before placing a kiss on her father's cheek. She climbed off his lap and raced into Stef's lap, who lifted the girl effortlessly in the air, before she brought her close to her, peppering her with kisses.

"Well...shall start with the paperwork then?" Bill finally said, feeling a little awkward to be in this obvious family moment. It was one of the few good things he loved about his work however. Seeing families work out for the better, after all the bad before.

Once Buddy and the Foster ladies signed what they needed to, Stef spoke up.

"I think Lena and I agree that we would let Mila visit you while you are here. You could be a guardian...I think it is important she still has her father somewhat in her life." Though Stef and Lena knew there would need to be some guidelines and see if he could take care of her since they were skeptical of his actions the day before, all of the words were true. They would be heartless to let her never see him.

Once all the paper work was filled out and Mila and Buddy said their final goodbyes for the night, Mila raced up the stairs, the mothers following at a slower pace behind her. All the kids had been listening at the top of the stairs of course, though they couldn't hear much of what was said. They all stood up once Mila reached them, and Mila jumped into Callie's arms excitedly.

They all looked a little confused, but the mother's couldn't help but laugh at Mila's actions.

"It looks like we will be having a double adoption after all." Stef said, as all the kids cheered and huddled around Callie and Mila in a big family hug sandwich.


	15. Chapter 15

There Is Enough To Go Around

It was finally coming to the was the weekend both Callie and Mila were to be officially adopted, and become Adams-Fosters permanently. Mila's adoption process was simple enough, (though it still took several months, the kids being well into their summer by now) while Callie and her mothers went over every loophole that could possibly happen, so there wouldn't be anymore problems like last time. Though Callie could have gotten officially adopted sooner, she wanted to share it with her new little sister, and be adopted on the same day. And why not? Love was always meant to be shared, at least that was the lesson Callie learned living here. Someplace she could finally call...home.

Seven o'clock on a Saturday morning was usually met with silence in the Foster household, every little Foster still asleep in their cozy beds. Unlike today. Stef was the first to wake, a sudden jolt of excitement rushing through her as she rubbed her still sleepy eyes. Her two babies were finally getting adopted today. Her family would be complete. No more parents to worry about taking them away. Stef turned to her wife, and snuggled close to her. She kissed her cheek, and slithered down, caressing her wife with kisses down her neck. Lena finally stirred, groaning with pleasure, as she turned over to face Stef.

"Today is the day my Love." Stef whispered in concern of her wife's still sleepy body.

"Finally. I can't believe it is finally here. We should probably start getting the kids up...we need to be at the courthouse at nine." Lena said, her body startling to wake up.

"I have a particular idea about waking up the special girls this morning." Stef smiled.

Lena raised a brow. "Mama pounce?"

"Let's do it. Lets do Mila first. I am sure she wants to jump on her big sissy too."

Both women got out of bed quickly, giggling (while trying to stay quiet) all the way to Mila's new room. After they signed the papers to adopt her, they realized that she needed a room to stay. The office upstairs was the only available room for her, and was rather small. But Mila was young, and wouldn't need a bigger space anyways until she got a little older.

Stef creeped in first, as she peeked at her youngest daughter's sleeping form. Stef turned back to her wife and counted to three in a whispered tone, before flicking on the bedroom lights and the mothers ran and jumped on the little girl's new bed.

"It's your adoption day Milly! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Stef yelled as both her and Lena bounced on the bed. Mila woke up rather fast, her whole body jolting awake. She looked up sleepily at her mothers, before the words registered to her tired brain. She smiled and quickly started to bounce with them. Stef grabbed her, pinned her down and began tickling her, while Lena attacked her with kisses on her neck. The toddler erupted with laughter, and was joined with her mothers. Once they stopped, and she settled in Stef's arms, she looked between her moms.

"Callie next?" She asked.

"Gosh, aren't you just the brainiac? Lets go do that now." Stef said, giving the girl a quick raspberry on her cheek.

"Remember, be very quiet until we give you the go." Lena whispered, as she demonstrated with putting her finger to her lips. Mila did it back, and Lena praised her with a wink.

And again, the trio walked to the older girl's room, while Lena opened the door a little more, and peaked on them this time. She then gave the signal, before switching on the light and charging to Callie's bed. Lena and Stef split up and pounced on both sides of the bed, as Stef threw Mila on top of Callie.

"Happy adoption day Callie girl!" Stef yelled excitedly, as Lena laughed and Mila shook on Callie's shoulders in order to wake her up. Callie woke up in the same fashion Mila did, but was a little slower on waking up. She allowed her mothers and little sister to attack her for a few minutes before she sat up in the bed. Lena was the first to grab her, and pull the teen to her while giving her a hug and kiss her forehead.

"I am so happy for this day baby. We love you so much."

Stef nudged her way in closer to Callie's side, sandwiching the girl in between her mamas.

"This is it Callie Bug...you going to be an official member of the gang, in the court and world of course. You have always belonged to us. And trust your Mama when she says we love you very much baby girl." Stef finished, kissing her on the opposite side Lena did.

"Thank you guys...for everything. For taking me in and Jude...and just….even after all the trouble I caused you, you still wanted me...I guess what I mean to say is well…" she chuckled to herself. "I love you too."

Mariana finally rolled out of bed, much to Mila's persistence that she needed to be included in the family love, as the girl dragged her middle sister to the bed. Lean scooted closer to Callie, to make room for Mariana, before wrapping her free arm around her.

"My girls….I can't believe we have three wonderful, talented, and beautiful girls Stef." Lena tearfully said, as she gripped onto Callie and Mariana's shoulders a little tighter. Mila crawled onto Stef's lap, who cuddled the girl with her free hand.

"We are just so lucky." Stef finished, making both her teenagers blush.

"We also have three wonderful and handsome sons who need to be woken up." Lena laughed.

"We got this covered. I will wake up Jude, Mariana you wake up Jesus, and you Miss Mila…" Callie said, as she craned her hand to look at the toddler. "You get Brandon." The girls smiled devilishly, as the skidded down the hall to wake up their brothers.

"Breakfast will be in twenty minutes! Start getting ready when you are done!" Stef called out to the girls, before grabbing her wife's hand.

"You ready?" Stef asked.

"Always, as long as it is with you." Lena finished, as returned the love with a kiss.

* * *

By the time everyone got home, they were exhausted but a certain relief fell among them. It was over, and yet it dawned a new beginning for them as a family. No sudden strings were pulled where either girl couldn't get adopted, and all worked out as it should have been. After the many hugs and kisses and pictures were passed by the household and other family members including both sets of grandparents, they made it home to celebrate with cake. After the pictures could be developed, their new family portrait would hang right next to the other memorable events they all faced together: The wedding, Jude's adoption, Christmas, and now two of their daughter's final adoption.

Being still pretty quiet and shy, Mila wandered upstairs to avoid the crowd downstairs, into her older sisters room. She glanced at herself in the full length mirror, swaying in order to make her dress flow around her. She often saw Mariana doing this, and she modeled in front of the mirror. However, she was not alone for long.

"What are you doing?" Mariana finally said, after she watched her new little sister play in her mirror. Mila turned to face her briefly, before smiling at herself in the mirror again.

"I am a princess."

Mariana laughed, before she too entered the room and looked at herself in the same mirror. She bent down, to play with Mila's hair. She always liked to play with hair, and Mila often liked Mariana to play with it, or at least tolerated it. The toddler's hair was getting so long, Mariana couldn't resist. She suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Mila, want sissy to give you a makeover?" Mila beamed and nodded her head excitedly. "Okay sit down on this pillow, and I will get my stuff." Mila did as she was told, as Mariana got her hair equipment and products.

Mariana got to work on curling the girl's hair, while she played some modern music off her phone. Mila was relatively still, miraculous for a three year old, and they were unnoticed by the party downstairs, the adults distracted and engaged by the friends they invited.

By the time Mariana was finished with her hair and began applying light and natural looking makeup on the girl's face, Callie walked in on the pair, looking very confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Makeoverrrrrrrrrr!" Mariana sing-songed, as she put the final touch on her little sister's face. Mila stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Other than her now curled hair, a big pink bow presented itself on the toddler's head. She swayed again, to not only see the dress flow, but to make curls bounce.

"Thanks Mari!" Mila thanked, as she continued to look at herself. Callie laughed and rolled her eyes. Hopefully Mila wouldn't grow up to be too vain. She had to admit that Mila was an exceptional beautiful child, her features the most inviting. It was hard for Callie not to take a bunch of pictures of her.

"Hey, what do you say we do a photo shoot in the backyard? The guests are on the deck, so we can do it in the garden? My models being my two beautiful sisters." Noted, they had already had many photos taken that day, but Callie liked to take them herself, while Mariana and Mila enjoyed being models most of the time.

"Ugh not me. I am so done with photos today. But I could be the stylist and help you with poses, if Mila wants to." Mariana said. Callie nodded before turning to Mila. Mila turned around to face her sisters and nodded excitedly. She would do anything just to spend time with her big sisters. Callie grabbed her camera, while Mila motioned to Mariana that she wanted to be held, due to the massive crowd downstairs.

The girls skidded right past the mothers, and made their way outside. Mariana fixed up Mila's hair one last time before they called action. For a three year old, most pictures were taken action-shot, meaning Callie snapped pictures while Mila basically roamed around the yard. Though Mila was different. She was soft and gentle as she looked up at things in wonder, and carefully would pick a flower and smell it, unlike most terrorizing toddlers would. Her innocence and enchantment with nature was easily caught on camera, the girls only reminding her to smile in some shots.

However, being cute only lasts so long in the toddler world, before Mila grew bored and went to join her brothers in a game of tossing a balloon and not letting it hit the floor. Eventually all six of the Adams-Foster kids joined in, their laughter spread for the whole house guests to hear. Lena and Stef smiled affectionately at their children.

"Could you ever imagine us having six kids?" Lena asked her wife in a whisper, her chin resting on Stef's shoulder. Stef smiled, before pecking the tip of Lena's nose and gazing back at their children.

"Not at all, but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

**Gosh I spoil you...a double adoption, Mama love, and sister bonding all in ONE chapter! You are welcome! Care to review? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

There Is Enough To Go Around

The last week of August was coming to a close, and everyone was preparing for the new school year. Summer was diligent and busy enough with Brandon following through with his classical music scholarship offer, the twins social life, and Callie working. Their family camping trip was to be followed during spring break, due to every teenager seeming to have their own schedules that summer. When school became along however, lots of milestones were being reached that year. Not only were Brandon and Callie going to be seniors, and Mila was starting preschool, but Jesus was also going to boarding school. With a scholarship, mind you. Most of his things were packed, and this would be the last week he would be in the Foster household.

One summer afternoon, while Callie was at work, Mariana at the mall, Jude hanging with Connor, and Brandon was of course was at the summer scholarship deal, both Mila and Jesus were slouched on the couch, gazing at the T.V absentmindedly. Lena walked in on them, having just gotten back from the gym. She looked at her two kids, automatically feeling a little disgusted. It was beautiful outside, endless possibilities just asking to be explored. And yet, Jesus and Mila sat almost zombie-like in front of the television. She walked in front of the T.V., automatically get a couple of groans from her teenage son and preschool daughter.

"It is beautiful outside, what are you two doing inside?" she asked.

Jesus shrugged. "Nothing to do Mama. Can you move, please?"

"Mama! We watchin dis!" Mila whined.

"I will not allow two of my children to laze around all day about the television. Go outside."

"And do what?" Jesus challenged.

Lena raised a strict eyebrow, quickly reminding her son to keep her son in check with his attitude.

"Take your sister to the park. It is going to be the last time you probably will be able to, with you leaving in a week."

"I am hanging out with her right now…"

"It won't kill you to be outside for an hour. C'mon Mila, let's get some sunscreen on you." Lena said, Mila immediately jumping off the couch, excited about the park. Jesus finally lugged off the couch and went to put his shoes on. Once Mila got her shoes and sunscreen on, he grabbed her hand and they were on there way, Jesus grumbling all the way. This was stupid he thought. He was always outside, and the moment she caught him on the couch, on nice day (which most days were from his opinion) he got yelled at. At least Mila was happy, her skipping in his long steps on the sidewalk.

Upon reaching the park, Mila let go of his hand, and raced to the colorful play structure.

"Jesus, c'mon! I go down da slide!" she called, and he couldn't keep himself smiling at her. She always made things seem easier and happier. He raced over there, and as she slid down the slide, he scooped her up, tickling her all the way. After a few more trips down the slide, Jesus managed to glance at a couple of cute girls, who looked like they were watching him. He heard some whispered 'so cute' or 'don't you just love guys who are good with kids?' He smiled at that, and suggested to his little sister that they should go on the swing, which just so _happened _to be close to the girls on the bench.

"Higher, 'Sus, higher!" Mila giggled, and he complied, as he occasionally flashed a smile in the girls direction. They smiled back at him, as they whispered among themselves.

"Nice weather today, huh?" Jesus asked the girls on the bench, without turning around.

"Sure is." the one girl with long wavy blonde hair replied. "Do you always take your sister to the park? She is adorable." Jesus took his attention off of Mila, and glanced at the girls.

"Usually. They grow up so fast, and who doesn't like to play with their little sister?" Jesus answered with a sly smile. Of course that was only partially true. He did like to spend time with Mila, though it usually took a few pushes and threats from his moms to do it. But hey. Chicks dig guys who are good with kids. Why didn't he try this months ago?

"What's your name sweetheart?" The other girl asked, who had strawberry blonde hair and fair skin. Jesus bit his tongue, knowing she was asking his little sister; though he wished it was towards him.

Mila huddled next to Jesus' leg, still obviously wary of the two new people her brother seemed to be so interested in. She didn't like it. It made her feel angry, causing her to ball her fists.

"My Jesus." She said loud enough for the two girls to hear, and for Jesus' face to flush red with embarrassment. He should have known not to trust an almost four year old to pick up girls.

Both girls giggled, which made Mila scrunch her eyebrows even more.

"We are sorry. We didn't mean to steal your brother." the blonde replied with a sincere smile to both the siblings. Mila relaxed her shoulders at this, and looked between Jesus and the two girls.

"He yikes you." Mila said, causing her brother to shade a whole other color of red. He immediately scooped her up, trying to muster up a joking laugh.

"Oh kids... they say the darndest things, don't they?" the girls looked at each other, whispering amongst themselves for a couple of seconds before laughing. Jesus raised his eyebrow.

"Unless it is actually working?" He tried, and the blonde girl smiled at him.

"I guess so….sometimes a girl just wants to know where she stands. But since you "yike" me so much...maybe we could text sometime." she winked and Jesus smiled and tried to nod cooly, though he might have been a little too enthusiastic

Once they exchanged numbers and the girls giggled on their way, Jesus couldn't get the grin off his face as he scooped up the little girl. She squealed happily, as he brought her back down to kiss her cheek.

"I am gonna miss you kid." he said, while she returned the kiss to his cheek.

* * *

The last day before the new school year, Lena invited Monte to her home for dinner. They had done this a couple times, though they usually went out for a "girls night out." Lena knew it was going to be a hectic year, especially with two of her babies graduating and one of her other babies had already been shuffled off to boarding school. Both women needed one more day to enjoy the summer before school, so a dinner invitation had been sent.

Lena was over the kitchen stove, mushing up the mash potatoes, Mila clinging on to her leg. She had been grumpy all that day, with not much of an explanation given. Lena chose to blame it on the girl's absolute refusal to nap that day, but she felt there was more to it. Mila always napped pretty well. If she was tired, she usually would go to her bed and let herself fall asleep. The daycare she attended that summer to prepare her better for preschool, even mentioned how well and how long she slept, almost an hour and a half each day. But lately, her napping was happening less and less. Lena also supposed it had something to do with her schedule changing. She had slept over at her father's home a handful of times now for the summer. She seemed happy to staying with him, but her mood had shifted. The psychologist tried to squeeze the girl for answers on staying with her father and maybe connecting that to the reason of her behavior, but the girl didn't give a clue. Dr Brown said that it was probably just the sign that Mila was getting older, and outgrowing naps. Lena just hoped for an alternative for her grumpy toddler.

"Honey, I'm home!" Stef announced, as Lena could hear her from the kitchen. Stef walked into the kitchen, as she placed a kiss on her wife's cheek. "Hello, my love. Dinner smells wonderful."

"Well, had to make it somewhat good. Monte's coming over to join us, remember?"

Stef sighed and managed an eye roll. Not that she didn't like Monte, she just...couldn't trust her fully. But she was her wife's boss and I guess one could say "friend." She could play nice for Lena. She looked down to see her youngest clung onto Lena's leg.

"Well, hello to you too missy. Don't I get a hug?" Stef asked, but Mila just shook her head and clung to Lena harder. She was in one of her moods, Stef concluded.

"No nap again?"

Lena sighed. "Nope."

"Has she been like this all day?"

"I wish. She has been whiny since two. Already have had two time-outs today." Lena raised her voice, so it registered to Mila, who shamefully bowed her head lower. Stef raised a brow at the girl, who tried to keep eye contact away from her mommy.

"Mila, let's let Mama finish dinner, and you could help me get dressed and maybe we can watch some T.V. I think Barney might be onnnnnn." Sted exaggerated for the toddler. Mila looked up at her, and Stef could see she was tired. She slept at night, or they at least thought she was. Both mothers worried about her state. She was normally such a happy, easygoing little girl. But lately? It seemed she was so whiney and tired. Stef crouched down to her, as she extended her arms for her little girl. Mila finally relented, as she fell into her mother's arms.

"Thank you." Lena smiled towards her wife, relieved to have some peace to finish dinner. Stef winked back at her.

* * *

Dinner had been eventful. While the rest of the kids were quiet, due to their principal sitting at their table, Brandon had a lot to talk about just coming back from his camp a couple of days ago. Monte of course was curious, and Brandon had no problem keeping up the conversation. Music was right up his ally, his obsession. His passion. Mila of course kept up her attitude, the mothers having to remind her to eat her food and to stop whining. Lena felt so embarrassed to have to deal with toddler tantrums in front of her boss, though Monte just smiled sympathetically the mother's feel better. Saying it was normally three year old behavior. Though Lena wasn't so sure.

The rest of the kids had already cleared their dishes and retreated to their bedrooms while the adults continued to talk. Mila, who had been coloring quietly for awhile, tugged on Lena's shirt, wanting her attention.

"Yes, baby?"

"I wanna watch Bubble Guppies! Pleaseeee Mama?" The little one begged. It was already eight at night, and she knew she was not supposed to watch anymore television that night. Lena sighed. Another tantrum round.

"I think we need to get you into the tub tonight Sweetheart. I also think it is the day for your special bath." Lena tried to say calmly, as she stroked the girls hair, hoping it would prevent a tantrum.

"No! No wanna! It icky!" Mila pouted, her eyes already filled with tears, as she dramatically crashed her head into Lena's lap. Lena continued to stroke her hair, waiting for the little one to calm down before talking with her again. She looked at Monte, who seemed a little confused.

"We give her a milk bath once a week to help her skin. We try to make it sound special, because she hates it…" Lena tried to explain. Lena had read online that the milk bath was supposed to help with dry skin, which her daughter definitely had. However, the young girl turned out to be lactose intolerant. The memory of her throwing up the large amount milk she drank once, convinced the little one she didn't even want to be in it. But it had shown improvement to her skin, which led Lena to keep using it for the time being. Even if it caused her to fight with the toddler every week.

Once the toddler realized she wasn't getting the attention she wanted, she pulled away from her Mama and crossed her arms, continuing to whine a mumbled word choice of "no, don't wanna" or "it icky" and so on. Stef, who had been sitting quietly, had finally had enough with the toddler. Even if she was tired, that was no way for her to act. Especially in front of company.

"Mila Joy, I know you don't want to, but that is what we are going to do. You need to stop whining right now, or you need to go sit in time-out-again. What do you choose?" Stef asked, standing up from her chair.

Mila squinted her eyes, as she crossed her arms tighter. They were glad she was feeling comfortable to be able to be a normal toddler and challenge her caregivers, but it also wasn't accepted. She had to know the rules, and an attitude wouldn't get her anywhere good.

Stef mimicked the toddler's actions by crossing her arms. "Mila, you have five seconds to get to that time-out chair. Or your new choice is to get spanked." Stef warned. Mila's eyes immediately went wide, as her hands quickly went to cover her bottom. She had been spanked once by Stef. Normally, a warning was enough for the toddler, but that particular day, she decided to test the waters of her power on the rules. She snuck in the kitchen for a cookie, and once Stef told her to spit it out or she would be in time-out. She had already been warned that day not to take any more cookies. She swallowed it and was sentenced to her chair in the corner. Apparently that wasn't enough, since the girl decided she deserved not to sit in time-out and walked away. Of course Stef warned her about it, but of course, the first time it is enforced, they don't listen. So, she spanked her. Not too hard, but enough to get get through the toddler that she wasn't kidding. The option to be spanked now, was usually enough to knock some sense into the girl. But Lena couldn't do it, no matter how much she believed it was necessary. Even when the teenagers were little, she couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough for it emotionally.

Mila went to her chair quietly, with occasional sniffles. Once Monte left and the 2-minute timer went off, Stef knelt beside the girl, who kept her head bowed, while Lena went upstairs to fix her bath.

"Mila, look at me." Stef said gently, as Mila obeyed shyly.

"You know not to act like that to Mama or me. That is rude. I know you wanted to watch your show and not have your bath, but that is no excuse. It made me very disappointed."

"I sowy Mommy…"Mila squeaked out softly, her eyes now traveling to look elsewhere, while the tears still fell from her cheeks. Stef used her thumbs to brush off the tears from both cheeks, before resting her hands on her little face.

"I forgive you. I love you Milly Billy."

"I luff you too Mommy."

Stef smiled. "Maybe after your bath, you can lay with Mommy and Mama tonight. You have had a rough day." But instead of the excited and jumping up and down reaction Stef thought she would get, Mila didn't reply. She just looked away, and rubbed her now even more sleepy eyes from the tears.

Stef sucked in a sigh, and pulled the girl into her arms, to carry the tired girl up the stairs. She only hoped that this was a phase.


	17. Chapter 17

There Is Enough To Go Around

**WARNING: This chapter is intense and gets a little gory near the end. Viewer discretion is advised. **

Mila woke up in her father's bed; empty as usual. The window in the small room showed that it was morning, so the little girl gave herself time to stretch before wandering through the hallway to find her daddy. She peaked her head around the wall that looked into the living room to find her daddy leaned up against the couch, as he stared off into space, and that brown bottle still sprawled out on the floor from the night before. It was a scary thing for the little girl to witness her father drinking from it, crying and screaming absurdities in the night when he thought she was asleep. It had become a regular occurrence in the O'Malley house.

Mila couldn't understand it however. During the day, he was her daddy. They went to the beach or the park. They went to go get ice cream and sometimes went out to dinner. The pair came he and watched movies in his room until they both were asleep. But at night, he was different. He threw things and was loud, and his breath smelled of something terrible. She dared not approach him when he was in this state. But in the morning he was tired and all he wanted to do was hold her, repeating to her he was sorry; that it was all his fault. The little one just latched on eagerly, as she tried to soothe her father like Stef and Lena had done for her.

But there really wasn't much she could do to help her father in reality. The PTSD was overwhelming the man, and when the only reason he remained sober during the day was asleep, alcohol became his escape from the war. He refused to get help, though nobody caught onto his behavior lately. He was a soldier. He was supposed to be strong, tough. He was supposed to be hard as a rock in battle, and face what the world had to throw at him. And yet, back into the average reality, he was feeling as if he was failing. The memories of war was so strong now that he didn't have to face it anymore. Maybe going back would help. Though he had to live it there, the anxiety he felt would benefit him. He just had to find a way to cope until then. The weekends with Mila helped during the day. But he just had to find something when he was alone. Something to help him forget, even just for awhile.

Mila finally approached him, his eyes fell on her and he gave her a little smile.

"Morin' Kitten."

"Hi Daddy." she replied meekly.

He was silent, and Mila crawled into his lap, though he reeked of alcohol. He stroked her hair awhile, before he focused enough to look at the clock. Once he comprehended what it said, he stood up fast, feeling the dizziness of the drink hit him.

"Your mommies will be here soon. Go get dressed baby, while I clean up." He set her down, careful not to kiss her so he wouldn't pass his alcohol smell to her. He really had to clean up, already knowing Stef was a cop.

She obeyed and went to her designated room, while Buddy quickly (or as quick as his headache would let him) changed his clothes and brushed his teeth, before cleaning up and spraying the apartment with a vast amount of Febreeze. By the time he was done, Mila was already dressed and sitting on the couch. He sat next to her, and she immediately laid her head in his lap.

"Remember honey...it's our little secret. Just between me and you." Mila nodded, having heard this speech before by her father. She amazingly enough had been able to keep the "hush hush" and about it at her age, even from her therapist. But the pressure and lack of sleep was making her crack. She didn't want to sleep anymore. She didn't want to close her eyes and be alone, since this happened at her dad's every time. Her daddy felt like he was slipping away from her, and her mommies always seemed to be scolding her for something. All these adults were mad at her, or she wasn't enough for them to be happy. Buddy was catching on to her behavior, and Lena and Stef had had been nagging on him for any changes in Mila's behavior.

"Mila, if you don't...I won't get to see you anymore. They will take you away from me." Mila suddenly lifted her head up to stare at him, her eyes wide in fear. He hated to scare her like this, but it was true. They would take her away. He couldn't risk that, and scaring her, was the only way he could think of keeping her quiet.

The three-year old started to cry at the thought of never seeing her daddy. Buddy picked her up and swayed with her until a knock on the door. He called for them to come in, and both Stef and Lena immediately eyed their upset daughter.

"What's wrong Milly?" Stef asked, as she crept in the door to stroke her daughter's hair.

"Daddy...I wanna stay...with Daddy…" Mila mumbled through her sobs. Both mother's heart broke slightly at their daughter wanting to stay with her father and not go home with them but they remained in their calm composure.

"You have school tomorrow sweetheart. You need to come home tonight. We all miss you." Lena tried.

But Mila wouldn't have it. She didn't just mean to stay with him that night. She meant she she didn't want to never see him again.

"I could keep her an extra night. I don't have anything planned in the morning. I could take her. It has been awhile since I have seen her. What, like two or three weeks? One night might not be enough." Buddy responded, a little worried that Mila might spill what he just warned moments ago.

Lena looked at her daughter, her tears still flowing, as her little body started to tremble. For months Lena figured the little one was just tired, but it had to be something more. This wasn't their Mila. She almost looked like she reverted back to her old self when she first arrived. The psychologist kept insisting she was just growing and pushing boundaries, but call it mother's intuition, but Lena was sure it wasn't.

"Maybe one more night won't hurt. I don't want to cause more discomfort than she already is." Stef said a little sadly to her wife. Stef also felt their daughter was off in her recent behavior. But she was so quiet, her only outlet was through her constant meltdowns. They really needed to nail it down with her therapist, or find someone else.

Lena was conflicted but at this point, she didn't want to pry the girl from her father. She clung to him, like Mila did the second day at the Foster household. She could handle one more night without her.

"Okay...one more night. Mila...we will see you tomorrow after school. I love you baby girl. We miss you." Lena said, as she kissed her daughter's head.

"Then tomorrow you are ours." Stef teased, she too taking a turn to kiss her daughter's head and tickle her. "I love you Milly Billy." Mila managed a small smile, muffling an 'I luff you' back.

Just as the mother's began to leave and were in the car, Stef took a big sigh.

"Lena...something feels off. Should we have left her?"

"What else could we have done? She needed another night with her father. She craves his attention."

"I know but...I don't know. Mila started acting like this after being in HIS care."

"You think Buddy is a bad guy? We know he isn't hurting her. We bathe her, and there are no marks. She doesn't show the behavior traits of someone abused." Lena reasoned.

"Not necessarily. But...Brandon acted like this sort of with Mike...after he abused alcohol. Brandon wanted to spend all his time with Mike."

"Stef...it is one day. I agree she is off, and it is more than her age behavior but I think she will be okay for one day. We already said she could stay one more night, we can't just go back and demand for her back for no fact-given reason."

Stef sighed. "You are right...but I don't like it. I just want out baby to be okay."

* * *

Mila woke up again at her father's house. It was dark outside so she assumed it was still nighttime. Again, her father wasn't in the bed with her. But this time it was different. The apartment was quiet. Usually she heard him yelling or something being thrown against the wall.

Mila got off the bed to investigate. Maybe he wasn't going to be angry tonight. Maybe he was back to being her loving daddy at nighttime. As she crept down the hallway, she came upon low sobs from the living room. She slowed down, trying to be undetected. When she made it to her "peaking wall" she looked towards her father, who stood in the center of the living room. She saw his body shake, but she couldn't see his face. He stood like that for a couple more moments, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. She wanted to go to him and comfort him, but she felt as if her legs were glued to the floor. He senses screamed to be still, and she obeyed. She was terrified.

Then, she saw it. An object that was kept close to her father's chest, was held up now, and pointed to his head. Her mommy had told her what the object was. Something police used against the criminals, but something children should never touch. A gun.

She didn't know what to do. She knew how dangerous they were, but she wasn't supposed to go near them. She would be put in danger. She was supposed to get help,she remembered. But with one bang, it was too late. Her daddy laid still on the living room floor. It had all went so fast. One second the toddler was just watching, and the next ,the deed was done. She finally went to her daddy, as his blood was starting to soak the floor. The girl wanted to cry, but her mothers' words hung in her mind: _call 911._

Her daddy's cell phone was in his pocket, which she dug out quickly and dialed the right numbers.

"911, what is your emergency."

"My daddy is hurt. Mommy says it call for help." Mila answered, as she tried to avert her eyes from her father.

"Where is your mommy?" The woman asked.

"At home. Other home."

The woman could tell the child was very young from her voice.

"Okay, how did your daddy get hurt?"

"Wif a gun."

"Did he...hurt himself?"

"Yeah. Der is lots of blood."

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"How old are you sweetheart?"

"Three, almost four."

"What is your name?"

"Mila…"

"Okay Mila, I need you to unlock the door for the police and paramedics to help your daddy okay?"

"Okay." Mila did as she was told and went back to sit by her daddy. He was so still, and yet his eyes were open. She stroked his face. The same face she had kissed today against his scruffy beard. But now it was covered in blood, and his face was distorted. He didn't look like her daddy anymore.

Before she knew it, the paramedics and police had come into the house. The paramedics went to her father, while a female policeman came to her.

"Are you Mila?" She asked gently. Mila nodded, as she tried to keep her eyes on her father, but the policewoman blocked her view. She tried to ask the little one more questions, but she was unfocused. Suddenly, the woman looked at the toddler a little more closely.

"Are you Stef Adams-Foster's daughter?" Stef and her worked at the same station, and Stef was always telling stories about her kids. One of them was named Mila she knew. The toddler looked to be around the same age as Stef's kid, and honestly, how many more kids were named Mila? That perked the little one's interest and she nodded slowly. The woman's heart broke a little, but was relieved she wouldn't have to be put in Social Services.

"Mila, we are going to take you to the hospital to clean you up and make sure you are okay. Then we are going to call your mommies to come get you while we take care of your daddy, okay?" The tears started to form in the little ones eyes at the mention of her mommies and she nodded again. The police officer picked up the toddler who suddenly clung to her, despite the amount of blood she was covered in. She only hoped that the toddler would be okay, and her mommies would come and rescue her soon.


	18. Chapter 18

There Is Enough To Go Around

**So, I am thinking maybe two or three chapters left...**

Stef laid in bed, as her wife slept beside her. She was nervous. Call it mother's instinct, but something did not feel right to Stef as she let her baby girl stay another night with her father. Maybe it was just a flashback of when Brandon was little, he around seven, when her oldest baby called in the night, saying his father had left him home by himself for more than three hours. No doubt in both of their minds that Mike had casually walked into the bar for a "few minutes." Brandon too had changed in his attitude when he started staying at Mike's house alone, and Mike's alcohol problem was out of control. Brandon begged to stay with his father longer, but acted miserable afterwards. When the mother's found out, he explained, (as best as a seven -year old could) that he thought he needed to take care of his father. Could the same idea be based in Mila's situation? Buddy always looked a little scruffy, but she never noticed any drugs or alcohol in his house. Not to mention, Mila is only three. Doesn't her being a toddler, make it almost impossible for her to keep secrets? Obviously they knew something was wrong, but she never answered, no matter how patient or kind they were. The kids were also not getting any information from the child.

2:32; and Stef heard the unforgettable 'the middle of the night, something is wrong' phonecall. She immediately picked it up, as the hospital number glared on the screen. It almost felt expected to Stef, her instinct still going strong. Though she really wanted to be wrong.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stef, it's Carol from the station." Stef furrowed her brows, confused on why Carol was calling from the hospital. Maybe this had nothing to do with any of her family, but something work related.

"What is going on Carol? It is two-thirty in the morning."

"We got a 911 call this morning from a little girl, saying her daddy was hurt. When we came by, I recognized it was Mila." Stef's heart pounded, as she placed her hand to her head. She immediately sprung up from the bed, and did her best to step into her shoes.

"Is Mila okay? Her father?"

"Mila is scared and in shock, but physically is seems to be alright. Stef…"

By this time, Lena had been woken up, and glared confused at her wife but also nervous. Last time this happened, Jude had snuck out and landed at the hospital.

"I will be there as soon as I can. You can give me the details when I get there. Tell Mila that Mommy is coming to get her. Okay, bye."

"What is going on Stef?" Lena raised her voice, as she attempted to put on her robe and slippers. But Stef stopped her.

"Something has happened with Buddy. I am going to go pick up our once again traumatized daughter...I knew we should have taken her home Lena…"Stef mumbled. She really didn't have the time to argue, but her emotions were spiked. She did tell Lena that they should have dragged their daughter home that night. Something was wrong. Their daughter should have been brought home when she was supposed to. And she had let her wife talk her out of her mothering instinct.

"Well I am sorry Stef that I am not as great as a mother as you. You know what I saw yesterday? A girl who needed her father. I saw our daughter who wanted to stay with him, and would shut us out if we took her away…" Both woman paused, unsure what to say. It was so unimportant at the moment. Mila needed them.

"I need to go get Mila." Stef said, grabbing her jacket from the coat rack, but Lena was right on her tail.

"Don't think you are going alone. She needs me too."

"Lena, our other children need you too. What are we going to do, leave a note for them in the morning telling them we are at the hospital? Or wake them up, and have them worry all night? I will go get her. I will bring her home safe, I promise." Stef told her wife, taking her hands in her own.

Lena sighed, and finally nodded her head. Mila always clung to Stef in times of distress and when she needed security, instead of comfort. Stef kissed Lena, before she guided her to the kitchen, depositing her at the counter.

"I will be back soon my love...I will bring our baby home."

"Stef…?" The blonde turned her head, just as she was about to open the door to the garage.

"I am sorry what I said...you are a good mother. I should have listened to you." Stef smiled a sad smile, before blowing a kiss to the love of her life. They would need each other after bringing the scared little girl home, and arguing on who was right, wasn't going to help them.

"I am sorry too. And you are a good mother too babe, don't forget that. No doubt Mila will need you more than anything when she gets home."

* * *

By the time Stef arrived to the hospital, it was pushing three in the morning, but her energy hadn't slowed down from the car ride here. Carol was standing outside the front of the hospital, and guided the frantic mother to her baby. At that point, Stef couldn't answer any of the younger police officer's comments and questions as she took glance at the child on the hospital bed in the hallway. The dark haired girl stared at her feet, a glazed look about her. Her blood stained clothes had been removed, and replaced by a over sized hospital gown. She looked so defeated, the depression in her little face reflecting of someone who was very ill. Stef took a deep breath to compose her herself, before slowly approaching her daughter.

"Hi baby…" Stef said quietly. The young girl immediately perked up at the voice, and flung herself towards her mommy, latching on as if she if she let go, she would never see her again. Stef allowed the girl to shudder against her, bringing her arms to stroke Mila's hair.

"Mommy's here...it is okay to be sad, mommy's got you." Stef scooped her up,and placed the tiny one into her lap, cradling her as if she was an infant.

"What happened baby?" Stef managed to ask after Mila calmed down a little bit.

"Daddy had a gun...to his head." She spoke quietly. Stef gathered in that information to report to the police, since she knew Mila probably wouldn't answer to them to the other officers.

"Why do you think he would do that Milly?" Stef asked, hoping to not press the girl too far. But she was hoping Mila would open up about what was happening in the months prior. No body just shoots themselves at random without showing some type of distress beforehand. But her daughter stayed quiet, wanting to keep his secret, even though she knew the awful truth before her mother did.

"Mila...you need to tell mommy. Me and Mama know you have been keeping secrets for daddy, but you can tell us. You won't be in trouble. We want to make sure you are healthy and happy."

"...but….but….daddy says you take me away. From him." Mila mumbled, her voice starting to choke up with tears. Stef let a sigh escape from her mouth, as she allowed the silence to hang between them for a minute. What was Buddy hiding that he threatened her and her wife to take Mila away from him? Was he depressed? Bipolar? An alcoholic like Mike?

"Why would he say that?"

"...he drink. He yell and cry at night when I supposed to be sleepin'..." Mila whispered to her mother, making sure her eyes were averted from her mother. She didn't want to be in trouble.

Stef sucked in her gasp to not startle her baby more than she already was. It all made sense. The drink her daughter was mentioning must be alcohol, and the yelling and crying might have been the effect of it. Or it could have been PTDS from the war, and that's why he had acted out so violently at the store the first time they met him. But Stef couldn't believe Mila had managed to keep this under wraps for so long. She had been at his apartment a handful of times within the three months of summer. The psychologist insisted the toddler's changed behavior was due to changes and age, when she was suffering from keeping in her father's secret. And to make matters worse, both her and Lena believed the doctor. They watched their irritable and miserable daughter suffer, and just dismissed it. And now here they were; at the hospital with her frightened girl , and her father's condition unknown to the blonde. This could have been prevented if they would have investigated a little further…

Stef saw Carol slowly approach them, and she looked up to give her eye contact.

"How is Buddy?"

"He gone Mommy...I saw." Mila spoke before the officer had the chance. Stef eyed her little one warily and in shock.

"You saw him...hurt himself?" Stef questioned carefully, and Mila nodded slightly. The blonde officer closed her eyes and clutched her daughter to her chest a little more tightly. Not only to mourn for Buddy, but also for her daughter. She mourned for the girl's sanity. She mourned for the girl to ever trust again. She mourned for the daughter who lost both of her biological parents to die within a matter of months. But Stef couldn't but help mourn the most for her daughter to have witnessed such a horrible scene. The death and realization that her father had killed himself.

"I am so sorry baby...we should have taken you home, I am so sorry…" Stef found herself crying, and Mila couldn't do anything but cuddle next to her. It felt stupid for the grown woman to cry, when her toddler daughter was the one who had experienced and witnessed the tragedy.

"If it makes you feel better, he died instantly. No suffering. His blood however, tested a large amount of alcohol contained inside of him." Carol explained, a little uncomfortable by the intimate scene between the mother and daughter.

"Thank you Carol...for taking care of her. If it is okay, I would like to take her home now…"

* * *

Once the pair was released from the hospital, Stef could barely get the girl to sit in her car seat, Mila crying all the way home. Already, Stef knew that this mourning would be significantly different, and take more time to heal. If she ever would…

Lena met them in the driveway, and plucked the tear stained toddler from the seat, and brought her safely in her arms. A bath was a must, and Lena quickly whisked her off the master bathroom, Stef following close behind. It was impossible to get Mila to let go of Lena, and Lena ended up just climbing in the shower with her, fully clothed. Once deemed clean, Mila was dressed in her warmest footie pajamas, and fell into a fitful sleep in Lena's arms. Both mothers laid down in bed, the child in between them. Lena's chocolate eyes landed on her wife, who was stroking the young girl's face.

"What are we going to do?" Lena asked, Stef had just finished telling her what Carol and Mila had informed what had happened. Stef just shook her head sadly.

"What if we can't help her? What if this beyond our reach, to bring our little girl back?"

This time, Stef turned her hand to touch her wife's cheek.

"We will figure it out. We always do. And we have our five little helpers on our side too."


	19. Chapter 19

There Is Enough To Go Around

Just like Stef had predicted, Mila's mourning was completely different from her mother's passing then her father's. Instead of the quiet and glazed look in her daughter's eyes, she didn't want to be alone this time around. She needed to be with one of the family members at all times, or she would cry until she pulled herself into a panic attack. Luckily, with four of her five teenagers were still home, they took turns to spend time with the toddler, when they were out of school that is. Lena really wanted to remerge Mila into her regular schedule with school and normal life, but for now, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Lena was able to gain maternity leave to stay home with her distressed daughter, and attend their new therapist.

Maybe it was a little harsh, but Mrs. Brown, Mila's old child psychologist, was immediately fired the same day Mila was brought home from the hospital. Just an hour talking with the new psychologist, she said that the signs of Mila's behavior and circumstances over the past months, should not have been dismissed as age development, and investigated more intensely much earlier on. Mrs. Darcy scheduled appointments three times a week and instructions on how to deal with Mila and her traumatic experience. And for the most part, Mila showed improvement. Though it seemed she would take one step forward, and two steps back, the mothers were glad for any kind of progress.

Callie really stepped up her game to be a better big sister, having gone through many traumatic situations herself in her youth. She knew what to say to calm the toddler down from her nightmares and meltdowns, and even allowed the young girl to climb in with her some nights, to allow her mother's to get a full night of sleep. All the Adams-Foster kids chipped in as well, making sure they spent at least an hour of their day, giving their baby sister one on one time, and hopefully take her mind off some things for awhile.

Despite her show of progression, one moment can bring it tumbling back down in a heartbeat.

It started a week ago. When stef left for work that morning, Mila had given her a big, wet kiss on her cheek. But by the time she arrived home, the girl wanted nothing to do with her. Stef dismissed it as one of her bad days, or she simply only wanted her Mama that day. She didn't want to distress her daughter anymore than she already was. But it continued for three days. Stef was not allowed to touch, speak, or stand within five feet from her. Stef had called the psychologist about it, and she said an intervention was needed, and it needed to be soon. Mila's moods could not be ignored in her time of mourning and still traumatic state. Her sudden fear of Stef would only grow stronger, and Stef would not stand for her baby to be scared of her for no reason.

It was after dinner, and Lena and Mila were cuddled on the couch. Jude and Stef had cleaned and dried the evening dishes. Normally, it would be the time for Stef to bathe the toddler, the one activity the two spent every other day to be together and have mommy and Mila time. Stef walked to the armchair the pair sat on, and Mila could already be seen lowering her head in Stef's presence.

"C'mon Milly billy, it is time for your bath. It is already set up for you." Stef tried to sound casual and in a happy tone, though she was already hurt by the three year old's recent rejections.

"No...I want my Mama…" Mila pouted, looking up at Lena with a trembled lip and big eyes.

"I can do it tonight Stef…" Lena said, knowing her wife would be angry at her for giving into their daughter. But just like Stef, she hated to see their girl so upset. But she hated to see her shun her wife as well. Like a lot of things, Mila's behaviors didn't add up. She never would actually tell them what was wrong. She would just cry, and the mother's would just give in. But not this time. Stef was determined to get answers, and not allow her daughter to control what was best for her. It didn't end so well last time, and Stef was determined to not have something like that happen again.

"I am her mother too Lena, and I will not let our daughter keep continuing this behavior. I know she is mourning, but she is also getting a little spoiled. I did nothing wrong, and I will not have her be scared of me anymore. C'mon babe." Stef commanded, as she grasped the now struggling child from her wife. Lena wanted to grab her from her tense wife, but she trusted Stef. Stef wouldn't hurt her. This is what needed to happen, even if the girl cried out to her. She held herself to the chair, trying to drain out the screaming with the T.V.

Stef carried Mila over her shoulder, to better grip her as she cried and struggled to be let go. She acted as if Stef was going to murder her, and it broke the blonde's heart to think her youngest cried against her this much. But she had to stay strong. She had to do this for her daughter's sanity, and for her own. Jude stood puzzled in the hallway, but Stef nodded to him, and he went on his way, trusting his sister was in good hands. The mother stood the child on the master bathroom floor and quickly locked the door, Mila still unable to figure out how to unlock it. Mila flung herself to the door however and clawed at it to be released. Stef turned her to face her.

"Mila, it is just Mommy. You do not have to be scared." But Mila wouldn't have it, and Stef finally just continued to strip the girl and put her in the tub. After Stef managed to dump the first cup of water over her daughter's hair to wash it, Mila's crying ceased and she just stared cautiously at her mother. Stef repeated this process multiple times, before lathering her hair up with shampoo, softly massaging the young girl's scalp. Then suddenly, the tears set in again, but they were sad tears, instead the fear ones she shed earlier. Stef sighed to herself; she was starting break down. She took the opportunity to direct her hands down to the child's chin, and lift it so the pair made eye contact.

"Baby...tell Mommy what is wrong? Why are so scared of me? Did I do something to scare you."

Mila's lip quivered some, before she answered.

"You carry gun mommy...guns are bad. Dey kill daddy…"

Stef felt her heart break, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. This whole time, her daughter was scared of her because of the gun she had in her belt on her police uniform. She should have been more cautious to not be seen in it around the girl because of her situation. Not only that, but gun safety should have been addressed and more explained after that incident. As far as Stef was aware, she only told the toddler that guns were dangerous and could hurt people. And yet Stef came home with one everyday, it sitting in plain sight on her belt. She had hurt her daughter, though it ran deeper psychologically than physically.

Stef carefully moved her hands to the girl's cheeks, while her pointer finger caressed her jawline.

"Mila...you are right, guns can be bad. But guns can't shoot themselves. Only people can make them hurt. I only use my gun if people are using guns or a knife to hurt others. I would never use it to hurt you. Never. You or Mama, or any of the big kids."

"But...Daddy hurt hisself." Mila trailed on, her eyes intent on Stef's next answer.

"He did. He was so sad, he thought that...using the gun would make him feel better…the gun made him pass away, but your daddy made it shoot himself." Stef struggled to explain in terms Mila would understand, but also to dance somewhat delicately around the harsh and more grown up conversation. She never thought she would need to talk to her nearly four year daughter about this, but her she was; talking about it with her naked child in the tub, asking with wide eyes about it.

Mila nodded, understanding as much as she could. "I miss Daddy, Mommy…"

"I know baby girl….it is okay to cry and to miss him. But none of this was your fault Mila...he loved you so much, but he lost sight of his little girl needing him."

Mila leaned into Stef, and Stef adjusted her position on her knees, so her daughter's wet and sud soaked hair could reach her shoulder. There was no tears left, but Stef rocked a little and proceeded to hum 'You are my sunshine' even when she let go and finished the girl's bath. Once she was done dressing the girl in pjs, Mila had fallen asleep in the midst of it, and the pair fell onto the master bed, with Lena already waiting for them.

"Are you both okay?" Lena asked, as Stef laid down on her side with Mila crooked in her arm.

"I think so." Stef smiled, pecking her daughter's forehead.

"Moms?" they heard their youngest son call out to them, as they turned their heads to the voice.

"Yes, Love?" Stef asked.

"I just wanted to make sure Mila was okay...she sounded pretty upset earlier."

"We have it under control Buddy. Thank you though for being such a big help lately with your sister. You are such a good big brother." Lena smiled towards her youngest son who smiled, but still proceeded to stand awkwardly at the door.

"Do you wanna climb in bed with us, babe?" Lena asked, and Jude nodded shyly, before ambling over to the bed and crawling in between the three women. Even thirteen year olds needed some security in the big bad world, especially when it came to his recent relationship and coming out in middle school. Lena wrapped an arm around Jude, while Stef still had hers around Mila. Lena took turns looking at her two youngest children.

"Good night my babies, it will all be better tomorrow. Tomorrow is a new day."


	20. Chapter 20

There Is Enough To Go Around

"Stef, did you remember the sunscreen?" Lena called from the kitchen, hoping to reach her wife's ears from upstairs.

"Yes Lena-Mila don't touch that, go help the big girls-is there anything else you want me to remember to grab for the millionth time?" Lena rolled her eyes at the blonde's response. She loved that woman more than anything, but sometimes her attitude was as bad as the kids.

"Mama! Mila keeps bugging us!" Mariana called whining, and Lena sighed. For once she would like the kids to not fight and concentrate on getting their things ready _before _the actual camping day. You would think two soon-to-be high school graduates and upcoming two seniors would be better prepared by now. Jude was the only child who was ready the day before, and was helping packing up the cooler. Of course Mila was ready too, but only because she wasn't old enough to pack her own things. Maybe it was because it was maybe going to be the last camping as a whole family before the big kids went to college and it was Mila's first camping trip, but Lena just wanted it to be perfect. Things were moving so fast these days with the kids graduating and getting older, they had to stay together as long as possible.

Mila trudged down the stairs, her lip formed into a pout.

"No one will let me help, Mama."

Lena smiled and opened her arms to her preschool graduate, whom the little girl gladly accepted and jumped into her mother's arms to be carried.

"You can help us baby. They are just jealous that they aren't ready like we are." Lena explained, giving a side wink to her youngest son, who smiled brightly at the praise. Lena sat her on the counter, and instructed she put the following items Lena handed her into the cooler.

"Can you believe she is going to start kindergarten this fall?" Jude said, his eyes still focused on making sandwiches for the car trip. Lena smiled, stealing a quick glance at her two youngest.

"It feels like yesterday she was just the shy, two and half year old. Now she is four and going to kindergarten. " Jude continued, looking up this time at his little sister, and poked her in her sides. The blue-eyed beauty popped her head up to glance at her tickler, and "booped" his nose with her finger.

"Boop." She said as she giggled. When Jude did it back, she jumped into his arms.

"Time passes so fast. Not only that, but you are going to be a high school student. My baby isn't a baby anymore." Lena answered, suddenly feeling a little emotional as she ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Lots of things are going to change Mama. Brandon and Callie will most likely be moving away for college, and Jesus and Mariana will be prepping for it." Jude explained sadly, as he averted his eyes from his Mama. He tried to be strong for his family, but it was hard knowing that things wouldn't be the same and the family he dreamed practically his whole life, would be all be gone. Lena stopped what she was doing to get closer to her son, and grab his face with both hands.

"You know Jude, we all have to grow up at some point. That's life. But you know what is so great about family? No matter how far away we are from each other, we are still with each others in our hearts. No matter how cheesy that is, it is true. Just because they won't be living here, they will still visit and call. You never have to worry about being alone ever again baby. Besides, you still have a little sister who is going to need you for guidance and love." Lena finished her speech with another kiss on his forehead and wink at the girl still in his arms. Mila followed suit in kissing his cheek.

"I need you Judeeeee." Mila said with big-wide eyes.

"I am not leaving anytime soon." he smiled.

* * *

"God, it is so hot out here! Can we just sit in the car where I am not boiling?" Mariana whined, not five inches from the car.

"We live in California Mari, of course it is hot." Callie commented, rolling her eyes as she helped Mila out of the car.

"Don't be a diva." Jesus said, stepping out the car next. Mariana stuck out her tongue, but progressively made her way to one of the picnic table.

"Can I take Mila to the lake, Mom?" Jude asked, as he edged toward the water. Mila, who had switched hands to Stef, was straining to go stand by her brother.

"Not right now Bud. We need help setting up tents and the campsite. You may keep this little Munchkin entertained if you want." Stef answered, as she struggled holding the wiggling girl and supplies in her other hand.

"Okay. Can I show her around?"

"Yes. But don't go too far and not too close to the water. Got that Munchkin?" Stef first said to Jude, then turned to the younger girl. Mila nodded excitedly, before the mother let go of her hand and she raced to Jude.

"Okay sis, this is the best place to skip rocks…"

After spending the better half of the afternoon swimming, while Brandon and Callie helped Mila learn the basics of swimming, the family were wrapped up in their warmest pajamas around the campfire, while Stef and Brandon were busy with cooking the hamburgers and hot dogs. Callie had broken out her old guitar and the family were deciding on some songs they all knew and could sing.

"Sing 'Wheels on da bus'!" Mila shouted, as Lena was finishing brushing out her damp hair.

"Please, not again." Jesus begged. He had only home a couple of days from boarding school for spring break, and he had heard Mila sing that annoying song from her preschool enough times to make him want to pull out his hair.

"How about one of Brandon's songs? And he can sing it?" Callie suggested, as she gained a death glare from where he was standing by the grill.

"Little busy Cals. And we have to do songs we all know. So we all can sing?" Brandon called, and Callie responded with her tongue at him.

"Alright babies! Stuff is done, better come quick before the flies get them!" Stef called to them, already helping herself.

"That is so gross. No thanks." Mariana said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Okay Love, but don't come crying when you are hungry in the middle of the night. This is what we are offering until breakfast." Lena replied.

Mariana sighed. Mila raced to her and grabbed her hand. "C'mon Mari! Before da boys get all the good stuff!"

* * *

Mila was determined to stay up with the big kids, but she ended up crashing on Callie's lap around ten at night. The rest of the kids ended up retreating to their tents, the mothers and the oldest and youngest daughter still by the campfire.

"She seems to be doing better...you know...with everything." Callie finally broke the silence, everyone entranced by the sleeping beauty.

"She really is. I doubt she will ever be "normal" after experiencing something like that but...she is a fighter. Her doctor said she has been making great strides in her recovery the past year." Lena answered, as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

"She reminds me of another girl has been through a lot, but has made great strides." Stef said, her eyes locked onto Callie. Callie looked up, and with the gleam of the fire going, she was blushing.

"You have been a great mentor Callie. Everywhere you go, you always help those in need. We are so proud for the great big sister and the wonderful woman you have become." Lena replied, offering her teenage daughter a sincere smile.

"Thanks Mama...I am so lucky to have found you. Both me and Jude...and this Munch right here." Callie responded, giving the girl a kiss on her forehead. Mila only stirred slightly, before snuggling closer to her big sister.

"We are so lucky to have six wonderful children. We love you so much Bug. Don't forget to stay connected once you graduate and go to college." Stef said next, which Callie responded with an eye roll. It was still a weird concept to her to finally graduate from all the academic hurdles she faced, and to be looking at colleges. Though she was excited to start that chapter of her life, it was still a sore topic to think about. She really had only been adopted a year, and now she would be moving away? That didn't seem fair.

While the young woman was entranced with her thoughts, both mothers edged towards her, sitting on the chairs by her, on each side of her. Lena took her free hand, while Stef settled to place hers on Callie's shoulder.

"Just like I told your brother this morning, no matter how far away you are, we will always be your family." Lena said, squeezing her hand.

"Trust me, you won't get rid of us that easy." Stef said, cuddling close to Callie's face.

"Even with two more high school graduates, a entering high schooler, and a kindergartner?" Callie teased, though she had an edge of insecurity and questioning in her tone.

Stef smiled, and playfully pinched her cheek.

"There is always enough to go around."

**So, that is the end of this story. Thank you all so much for all your support and kind reviews. I wouldn't have finished this story that merely was just a fantasy in my head, without you guys. Unfortunately, no sequel will be made for this story, BUT I will be making another story that has the same dynamic as this for Pitch Perfect. If anybody loves Bechloe and want to see them face marriage and adopting, that story will be starting soon. Again, thank you guys so much and thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
